


Front Crawl

by monolaytrist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Swimming Boys, character with anxiety disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolaytrist/pseuds/monolaytrist
Summary: Swimming club captain Kim Junmyeon brought his team to visit the countryside and have a joint summer training program with an affiliated university's swimming team.





	1. A Cormorant Grunts

**Author's Note:**

> 🥛 Kyoto Animation's series, Free!, provided a lot of inspiration for this work. The story has been in my drafts for more than two years now, and the choice to post during this time is coincidental and without malicious intent. I am always hoping for the best to the families and friends of the victims in the tragedy experienced by the company.  
🥛 This story features a character with persistent selective mutism, an anxiety disorder. Although what has been written here may not represent the majority of those with SD, much care has been committed to avoid making light of such a disorder.  
🥛 All characters based from real-life people who are born in 1992 and 1993 are of the same age here, and on the present story line, are incoming third years, while the 94-liners are all incoming second years.  
🥛 I am working with a great friend as an editor for this story. Noodles, thank you!
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
****   
Do not copy and/or translate any part of my work and claim as your own. Click [here](https://www.plagiarism.org/article/what-is-plagiarism) to know what plagiarism is and why it is wrong. Be a decent content creator for your otp.   


The smell of fried fish had reached his small room. Junmyeon took a glimpse of his phone notifications which gave out a few clicks thanks to his and Minho's online conversation and put the device into the pocket of his duffel bag. Soon, two knocks sounded from the door. He gave his study table another survey, making sure he had not forgotten anything, before slinging the strap of his bag on his shoulder and heading outside.

'All ready?' his older brother by a year, Minseok, signed to him. There was a small smile on the man’s lips, an expression Junmyeon had come to learn in the 21 years of being the younger sibling, as mostly contained excitement and partly contained worry.

Junmyeon nodded with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Minseok’s shoulder on their way to the kitchen.

The table was set, each of them had a bowl of rice, a bowl of sliced fruits, a bowl of soup, and a plate of fried fish Minseok had especially prepared. It was indeed what he thought—his older brother considered his trip for today quite special that was why the feast on their table! His older brother, being the wiser in the kitchen between them two, had always been in charge of breakfast, but the usual would be a well-toasted sandwich [type dependent on the day of the week] and a glass of orange juice.

He waited for Minseok to settle, Junmyeon’s grin stretching to possibly unhealthy levels by then because his brother had a way of caring devoid of words and he appreciated that. When the older gestured their thanks, clinks of plates moved and chopsticks touching the bowls soon filled the table.

Minseok was still eating when Junmyeon moved to pack the lunch his brother had prepared on the side. The servings were doubled, a not so surprising feature to his heavy lunch boxes, when the older would always include Minho in any food considerations.

A tap on his arm made Junmyeon look up, and Minseok soon moved his hands to ask, 'Will you be home late?'

Junmyeon shook his head. 'I am still in charge of dinner tonight, hyung,' he returned, but soon guessed the upcoming inquiry from his surprised brother so he immediately signed, 'I can drop by the grocer on the way home. What would you like?'

A smile formed on Minseok's lips. ‘You can only boil or fry selected things, though?’ he signed.

Junmyeon chuckled, embarrassed for trying to pass off his inquiry as something usual by Korean auntie standards of meals when he could only successfully cook a decent serving of instant noodles. It only sounded he could cook a lot in Minseok’s words thanks to the wide variety of instant noodles available in the market.

‘I was asking the kind of noodles you want, hyung,’ he returned with a blatant, although playful, frown on his face.

‘The tteokbokki-flavoured one,’ Minseok answered, and after a momentary distant gaze, added, ‘With some stir-fried veggies on the side.’

‘I can do that,’ Junmyeon answered. Confident and aware that his older brother would still take the reins in the kitchen later, afraid of him burning the food and delaying their dinner.

When Minseok was done eating, Junmyeon brought the empty dishes to the sink to soak while the other dealt with the leftovers.

Junmyeon gave his brother a half hug after drying his hands and hurried to the hallway to put on his sneakers. The last message from Minho informed him that the guy was on the way to the station.

Once he was done tying his laces, he stood to pick his bag up and turned to face Minseok who had followed him to see him off.

'Be safe on your trip! Keep me posted, okay?' the older signed, his gestures a bit hasty that gave away his worry.

‘I will be, hyung. You still have a dinner to look forward to, tonight,’ Junmyeon answered, giving Minseok a tight hug before exiting their small apartment.

  
  


In less than ten minutes of brisk walking from their apartment building, Junmyeon finally arrived at the bus station. His best friend, a fellow senior in the same major named Minho, was already waiting for him at the entrance, the younger's smile competing with the glare of the morning sun.

“Good morning! I'm surprised I got here first,” Minho said as they passed the gates. “Are you that nervous, captain?”

Junmyeon pointedly stared at him because of the title and languidly signed, ‘Thanks. Hopefully not.’

The other only laughed at that and reached out to ruffle his head. Minho was younger by seven months, but the gesture always made Junmyeon feel that the birth order was reversed.

“I know you'll do well, though,” Minho said, earning a playful glare from him.

Junmyeon held back a sigh as he tried to fix his then unruly hair as they approached the queue. Minho must have felt guilty as he always did, and soon helped him pick up the strays and place them away from his eyes. 

No matter how chill he played it off especially with Minseok, there were still a lot of reasons for Junmyeon to worry. First, they were to head to an unfamiliar territory, away from the comfort of their home city, and meet unfamiliar people there. Second, the swimming club he and Minho formed when they were freshies was at stake if he were to mess up in the first reason [for example, getting lost and/or giving bad impressions to the people who agreed to meet them]. Third, the swimming club members would surely lose morale if he were to fail on something as simple as his introduction—

A hand fell on Junmyeon's shoulder, and a gentle squeeze effectively called him away from his thoughts.

“You have me around so you don't need to worry a lot,” Minho said, and gestured to his face. “The frown is starting.”

‘Thanks,’ he signed, and their attention soon moved towards the announcement board which flashed an 'incoming' sign for their train.

  
  


The mixture of painted cement and rows of glasses from the buildings their bus passed by soon became scarce, their window soon splashed with different values of green and blue and occasional blurs of browns and whites from the cows and birds grazing and hunting on the grass. The trip only took less than four hours, and with a two-hour nap midway, Junmyeon and Minho felt refreshed and ready for the day's appointment after reaching the other end of their ride.

Their contact from Chartreux Academy, the school they would be visiting, instructed them to ride the 10-minute bus to get there. When Junmyeon replied with an inquiry of whether they could walk there instead, the person succinctly answered that doing so would almost triple the travel time—a thing Junmyeon barely understood until they were inside the bus, riding the winding road on the side of the mountain overlooking the sea.

  
  


Contrary to their expectations of a typical rural school building with a round clock on the center, Chartreux Academy of the Arts humbly owned a lawn wide enough for three of Junmyeon's and Minho's whole school area to fit in. There were around four to five cubes of black tiled buildings, all two stories tall with copper accents on the windows' ledges and on its sides.

Minho was barely blinking with his rounded eyes as the guard by the gate called their attention, clearly expecting them. The man soon provided them instructions to which building to head to and Junmyeon could only swallow his awe with how extravagant the campus had seemed to him so far. He could only try to appease his thoughts with the fact that Chartreux Academy of the Arts was Gamauji University's closely affiliated institutions, and as should be expected, CAA could very well be one of the best art universities in the country.

A light-brown haired guy in a black and copper track suit was waiting by the entrance of the building they were directed to. He had small, droopy eyes which became smaller as he smiled upon meeting gazes with them.

“We've been expecting you, Kim Junmyeon and Choi Minho,” the guy greeted, although he quite got the name mixed up by bowing to Minho first and then to Junmyeon.

“This is Junmyeon, our captain.” Minho gestured to him, making him bow a greeting, as the guy's eyes rounded in embarrassment. “And I am Minho, the vice-captain,” the taller continued to introduce, followed by an awkward smile.

The person's face only turned pink, mumbling his apologies at first, turning his back to them to give his face a sounding wake-up slap which surprised Junmyeon and Minho, and facing them again with an even redder pair of cheeks and a grin.

“This is my first external affair as the new vice-captain and I've already messed up really bad,” he muttered through his grin and grabbed Junmyeon's right hand to clasp with both his own. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's nice meeting you, Kim Junmyeon.” He flashed another smile after bowing towards Junmyeon, then moved to shake hands with Minho. “And Choi Minho of Gamauji University. I'm Byun Baekhyun, the current vice-captain of CAA's swim team. Please follow me.”

He and Minho gave the guy another nod before entering the sliding glass doors. Whereas the exterior of the buildings were those of a shiny bee, the interiors were more muted—white and grey, like gessoed canvas. The only color present in the lobby was that of a dying tree-looking object made of a shiny, black material with leafless branches reaching in all directions.

Junmyeon was familiar with this work, having seen it countless times himself. He would pass by it whenever he went into their library.

“Do Hoosoo's ‘Life Blood 12’. A copy is in Gamauji, if I remember correctly?” Byun Baekhyun volunteered as he watched them pause on their way to look at it.

Junmyeon confirmed by nodding to him, while the guy took it a sign to continue talking.

“That sculpture and this building is the same age—20 years old this year. Do Hoosoo's son is also 20 years old and currently attending CAA.” Byun Baekhyun’s grin made it seem like he was fairly acquainted with Do Hoosoo's son. “I can give you a tour around the building after our meeting, if you’d like,” he soon offered, while Junmyeon eagerly nodded and Minho voiced out his thanks as confirmation.

Byun Baekhyun's lips formed into a pleased smile as he gestured to them to follow him.

“I apologize on behalf of the team as our captain has a very tight schedule and cannot personally welcome you,” Byun started when it became too silent while they were passing a corridor.

“It's okay, the meeting was arranged on a short notice as well,” Minho placated. “We're pleased enough for your team to entertain our request.”

“Our pleasure!” Byun Baekhyun turned to them and smiled. “And no need to be formal. We're not business here anyway, we're art.”

The quip was a successful tickle to Junmyeon's nervous brain that his amusement was soon bubbling up as laughter. But he was able to stop himself in time that his first snort sounded more of a cat's sneeze.

His reaction still caught their host's attention though, Byun Baekhyun's small eyes on him were round and almost sparkly like of a kid who was brought to a toy store for the first time.

It became pretty awkward soon, because Chartreux’ vice captain’s gaze was still on him and it seemed that the guy wanted to say something but was painfully stopping himself from saying it.

Minho was a word away from blurting out anything to break the awkward situation when their attention fell on a booming voice which came from the other end of the hallway. A tall guy, in the same coloured tracksuit as Baekhyun, was running towards them.

“Baek! Baek!” he yelled as he waved a buzzing phone in his hand, approaching like a big wave towards them. “It's Seansean! Seansean is calling—” The guy panted upon reaching them, leaning on his knees as Baekhyun took the device from him and excused himself to answer it.

“Hyung,” they overheard Baekhyun’s greeting as the person on the other line rapidly spoke with a few whines mixed in during some pauses after the greeting.

“It's just our manager,” said the person who delivered the phone and was now straightening to stand. “He volunteered for today's minutes but probably can't make it so the panicked call. I'm Park Chanyeol by the way,” the guy said and bowed to them.

Minho introduced them as they both returned the gesture.

“So what do you guys do?” Chanyeol asked curiously as they waited for Baekhyun who was still on the phone. Junmyeon and Minho returned with a confused look so the guy repeated, “What are your specialties?”

“I'm in Marketing while Junmyeon is in Finance,” Minho answered a beat delayed as they watched Chanyeol's smile stretch a little on his face.

“Do you take a lot of Maths in your majors? I'm from Figurative Studies with a focus on Sculpting,” the guy answered good-naturedly. And when Minho answered his question with “Around 18 units of Math,” Chanyeol soon continued, "But what about swimming? What do you guys do?"

Minho's mouth slightly rounded upon the realization that that was what the other had been asking all along and Junmyeon could only lessen the embarrassment by gently patting his best friend's back.

“I do back and Junmyeon's free,” Minho supplied as the other nodded to them.

“You'll probably be partnered with the captain or Jongin during training. I'm doing butterfly so I'll likely get whoever's doing butterfly from your team,” Chanyeol explained, his arms more expressive and all over the place in supporting his words compared to Baekhyun. Junmyeon could very well imagine how Chanyeol’s training would go with their member who would most likely be his partner.

“That's just a part of the training, though. The rest of the workouts will be the same for everybody,” he said, resting his hands on his hips with a huff.

“Starting the meeting without me?” Baekhyun said as he returned.

"I was entertaining our guests. How's Seansean?" Chanyeol turned to ask his team mate as he got a playful flick on the forehead.

“Stuck in the mountains for his thesis due to the weather and definitely crying,” supplied Baekhyun as they continued their way. “How's the captain?” he soon asked as they continued their walk and arrived in front of a black, windowed door.

“Tucked well, of course!” the tall guy immediately answered with unbridled confidence while Baekhyun pushed the door aside.

Junmyeon and Minho was ushered into a room which was unbelievably belonging to a sports team because of the well-put design and classical music playing from the stereo.

Cabinets and shelves painted in black filled the whole wall on the same side of the door. There was not much clutter except for a couple of piled books on the big table near the three-paned glass window. Junmyeon could only be awed with the other team's IKEA-inspired room because their club room in Gama-U was thrice smaller and could never compare.

“There’s our captain.” Chanyeol pointed to the lump of striped black and white blanket on the long couch with a peeking mop of wavy dark hair. Even Minho who was just a few months short of completing a Marketing degree could never beat Chanyeol's presentation like it was a masterpiece. Junmyeon mused that that kind of confidence must be an inherent skill for the students of Chartreux.

They all looked at the unmoving lump while Junmyeon followed Baekhyun's gaze which moved towards the big shiny screen on the wall. In his periphery, he first thought of it as the TV; nothing to be surprised about, noting how luxurious the room seemed. But upon closer look, Junmyeon realised it was a schedule board lined and scripted with various coloured chalk pens.

The other team's vice captain moved towards it and reached for a yellow coloured pen to write something. Baekhyun glanced at the other side of the board and turned towards Chanyeol who had magically cleared out the books on the table Junmyeon had noticed upon entry.

“Can you check the last played Spanish track in hyung's phone and play that instead?” Baekhyun asked as he beckoned both Junmyeon and Minho to join him in the big table.

Chanyeol obliged, stooping before his lumpy masterpiece for a while until they all found that his attempt was successful when the speaker started talking in a Spanish woman's voice. His victorious grin only became bigger when upon looking at Baekhyun, the guy simply told him, “Chanyeol, minutes, please.”

“Of course!” answered the big guy who, instead of heading to their table to prepare jotting down notes, had moved towards one of the cabinets, pulled out a tin can and a stack of plastic cups, offered the open can of energy biscuits to Junmyeon and Minho upon reaching the table, and asked whether they'd like hot tea or water.

“It is what we can only offer for now but we'll treat you to better food when you return,” Baekhyun said, waiting for Chanyeol to be done with serving them each with a cup of water.

Junmyeon did not want the other team to be bothered about it and his hands frantically signed as a retort.

“There's no need to worry! As we've said, we're already glad your team could make time for us. It's what Junmyeon wants to tell you,” Minho said as Junmyeon nodded in agreement while the other vice-captain nodded in understanding. Chanyeol finally joined them in the table with an open sketchpad and a pencil.

“You'll have to be patient with us, too, since we only know a word or two in sign and we'll have to rely to Minho for interpretation for this meeting,” Baekhyun followed while looking at him that Junmyeon nodded to.

Junmyeon knew that bowing and smiling were not enough to show how appreciative he was to those who took the time to understand him, but he could only do as much at that moment. Minho gave him a reassuring smile, too, when he looked at him.

The meeting went by in a breeze as they both discussed each of their team's training programs; most of Chartreux' were prepared by their current manager who was also the previous vice captain. The sets were similar to each other in most ways that both teams didn't have any trouble agreeing on which to follow for the two week-long joint training. And since Junmyeon's team was going to stay in Iksan for half a month, their temporary lodging was also discussed, with Baekhyun offering them help with the logistics.

In less than two hours, their discussion was done with Baekhyun providing them with an informal introduction to their still sleeping captain as some sort of closing remarks. The Spanish lessons which were broadcasted on the stereo had looped to play the very first lesson, which Junmyeon could easily follow. The reason for playing, which he and Minho learned, was that CAA's captain was taking Spanish classes for summer and had an upcoming exam. Baekhyun then explained that the foundation of their team's schedule was their captain's, never failing to point to their glass board which were mostly with purple writings, the guy's assigned colour.

There were six other colours on the board, four of which belonged to people he was yet to meet, Junmyeon noted.

"I understand that this arrangement is effective for your team, but how much of your personal schedule can you share to your members?" Minho asked, voicing out the same question Junmyeon thought up upon reading some of the entries on the board.

In their current time slot, anybody seeing it could tell that their captain should be asleep; Baekhyun and crossed out ‘Sean,’ then, Chanyeol, were in a meeting; a member named Jongin was probably making his ‘project’; and another member was in their ‘part-time’ job.

Baekhyun smiled, as if anticipating the question, and answered, “If letting the other members know would make it easier for our team to win in the end, we share as much information as needed. You, business majors, would understand the most that making our teams work and excel is a huge project in itself.”

Junmyeon agreed to that, setting his awe that art majors were applying project management techniques aside, and signed that the Gamauji team ‘has a lot to learn from Chartreux.’

When Minho told the two, Baekhyun replied with, “And we are also looking forward to learning from your team, too.”

They concluded their visit with a brief tour around the building, as promised by the other team's vice captain, and a firm handshake before walking them towards the campus gate.

  
  


“They're a cool bunch, don't you think?” Minho said while on their train ride back to Seoul.

Junmyeon nodded and smiled. His mumble earned him a wide grin from his best friend and a ruffle on his hair.

“I can't wait,” he softly repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
This story is updated at least once a month. Comments are very welcome.   



	2. Birds Meet Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cormorant team from the capital finally met the cat team from the south.

“WOW!” the guy sitting at the back seat next to the window exclaimed as Gamauji's old school van entered the Chartreux Academy of the Arts campus. The skinnier but taller guy sitting on the opposite window slowly slid the sunglasses he was wearing downwards as he goggled towards the vast greenery they were passing.

Junmyeon silently enjoyed the expressions his two younger club members were having on their faces, and more so up close, being stuck between the two.

“Junmyeon and I were surprised as well when we first visited,” Minho, who occupied a solo middle seat looked back to them.

The vice-captain was somehow ignored, though, as Jongdae, their poor teammate who seemed to have only brought the word 'wow' in his vocabulary for their drive, had opened his window and started waving and greeting the few people their car passed by. Their youngest teammate, Sehun, had also opened his window and started taking pictures of the lawn with his phone. Being the captain stuck with excitable kids, Junmyeon could only give Minho a helpless smile.

Baekhyun greeted them upon arrival and ushered them to the lobby of the building to be greeted by the Chartreux Swim Team. Chanyeol was the first to introduce himself with his huge grin, followed by their youngests: Kim Jongin and Jackson Wang; their manager Sean, who finally had a face to his crying-on-the-phone voice; and their adviser Professor Feng.

“Our captain is still in his part-time job and will be able to join us later during dinner. He expresses his regret for not being able to personally welcome your team and hopes that it will be a fruitful two-week training with you,” Baekhyun announced.

“We hope the same,” Minho said, following what Junmyeon had signed as a reply. “Our club is new and small in number. And though I will not be able to properly say this out loud, thank you so much for making time to train with us—is what our captain wants to tell you.

“He is Kim Junmyeon, Gamauji University's swim club captain, and I am Choi Minho, the vice-captain.” Minho then glanced to his left to cue their member.

"I'm Kim Jongdae. I enjoy swimming breast for my club. Singing is also a hobby. Nice to meet everyone!" Jongdae introduced, and since his smile was infectious, the other team’s members’ smiles only widened.

“My name is Oh Sehun,” said their youngest member in his typical monotone.

Junmyeon and the other two members were expectantly waiting for him to continue with his introduction, but a few seconds of silence only passed until Jongdae decided to clear his throat. Sehun threw them an indignant look before continuing with, “Pleased to meet everyone.”

When Soojung’s and Professor Zhao’s turns were done and their team had bowed to their hosts, Baekhyun brought out his fist from his pocket, holding a few popsicle sticks.

“For lodging, both our teams were granted a row of five vacant dorm rooms in this building's second floor to be occupied. Ms. Jung and Prof. Zhao can share the first room, Room 211, while the rest of you, we’ve decided, will each share a room with the members of our team. And we will now know your luck before we take you there,” the guy said and offered his fist to Junmyeon to pull out a stick.

Once the other members had picked, Junmyeon looked at his lot and got a ‘214’.

“I am 212’s roommate!” Chanyeol raised his hand to announce.

“Wow, your voice is louder than mine! I am your roommate!” Jongdae answered and shook the big guy's hand.

“Who will I be rooming with in 213?” Baekhyun asked while Minho confirmed. Realising that both of them were vice-captains of their own group, they shared a high five, wished each other the best of luck, and turned to Junmyeon for his number.

Junmyeon showed his stick and looked at Chartreux’ remaining members to wait for his roommate to come forward.

“Jongin?” Baekhyun turned to their most quiet member so far.

The guy shook his head, saying, “No, hyung, I'm 215.”

“I'm 215, too,” Sehun volunteered, making Junmyeon look at Sean and Jackson. Both shook their heads and before Chartreux’ manager could say anything, Chanyeol's “Ah, it's Yixing-hyung!” caught their attention.

All of the Chartreux’ members immediately turned to the entrance which Junmyeon’s team followed, expecting a person approaching but it remained empty. Their alert stance remained, though, and when no person approached the glass doors in the next ten seconds and Chanyeol asked them who they were waiting for, the tall guy received a slap on the arm from his vice-captain who gave out a sigh of relief.

“You—That was stressful!” chastised Baekhyun as he patted his chest.

“I meant, Junmyeon-hyung will share with Yixing-hyung!” defended Chartreux’ giant member.

Another slap landed on Chanyeol as Baekhyun continued to reprimand him. “You didn't have to shout. God, I was about to move the schedules around,” the smaller said, while Chartreux’ manager gestured for them to head to the second floor to get settled.

It was Sean who handed him his room’s key and showed him inside. He understood Jongdae’s loud ‘wow’ from the corridor when he followed Chartreux' manager in his temporary lodging. The room was bigger by around two square meters compared to Jongdae’s dorm room in Gamauji, and the furniture were made of varnished wood that the room faintly smelled like old traditional houses.

“Dinner will be at seven. Here’s your access card which can admit you into the general buildings on campus, but only for certain hours,” Sean said as Junmyeon received the card. “Please don't lose that.”

Junmyeon nodded and typed on his phone's note. ‘Thank you. What do we need to do for dinner?’ he asked.

“Rest. That's what your team needs to do for now. You'll be helping us out with the basic housekeeping starting tomorrow.” Sean smiled after Junmyeon nodded. “You can go around the campus if you want,” suggested the manager.

‘Can I head downtown? I'll just be looking around for pictures and be back before dinner.’

Sean paused to consider and nodded. “Do you know how to get around?” he asked.

Junmyeon gave Sean a nod and tapped on his phone. ‘I just ride the same bus route to and fro, right?’

The other smiled and nodded. “Yes. And I'll leave you my number so if ever you have anything to ask, you can just message me. Or do you want me to ask Jackson if he can accompany you?”

‘There's no need. Thanks for the assistance, Sean,’ he said in the message he showed the guy. Junmyeon then offered his phone for the manager to input his number.

“Glad to help,” answered Sean as he returned Junmyeon's phone. He then excused himself and left Junmyeon to unpack.

There wasn't much to remove from his duffel bag, to be honest. He only brought with him two jammers, six T-shirts, an extra pair of jeans, two pairs of shorts and enough underwear for a week for clothes. He then set his toiletries next to his bag under the double-deck and put the pile of his book, notebook and camera on the desk near the window. He was yet to properly settle because his roommate was not around and they both had to decide together which were their spaces in the room.

Two knocks on the door resounded and when Junmyeon turned to it, Minho’s head peeked in.

“All well?” the other asked as Junmyeon nodded and gestured for him to enter.

‘I'll be heading outside,’ he signed as he straightened to prepare his pouch with his wallet, phone, access card and camera in it. ‘Will take pictures to send Minseok-hyung.’

“Do you need company?” Minho asked, to which Junmyeon shook his head to.

“Thank you, still” he told his best friend, appreciating that unlike people's various levels of worried expressions on their faces whenever Junmyeon expressed his want to be alone, Minho's face remained calm.

The guy soon ruffled his head and said, “Enjoy your time, keep safe, and message me for anything. I'll look after the kids.”

Junmyeon gave Minho a hug and thanked him again before they both headed out and locked the door behind them.

Peace was what greeted Junmyeon when he got down the bus to the business district of the town. There were people around, but they weren’t swarming the same way people did in Seoul. And there were more houses than store spaces in the neighborhood he was passing.

There were also a good number of cats which looked like they were the embodiment of good suburban life with how round they were that Junmyeon paused to take pictures of. He didn't forget to snap a few through his phone and send them to his older brother who was fond of fattened up felines.

A curious kid, who Junmyeon noticed was playing in front of the next house, came over while he was taking a photo of a storefront which had a display of their bestsellers. When he showed the boy the picture, the kid beamed at him and told him it is ‘pretty’. And much to his surprise, he was dragged by the kid inside the store to call for his parents who turned out to be the owners of the small food shop which served homecooked Iksan meals.

The couple was nice by explaining some of the unfamiliar dishes on the menu, and a bit sorry for Junmyeon because of their child. He didn't mind, though, and while consuming his order, he welcomed the boy's table visit and showed him the other pictures in his camera. Stomach and heart full, he thanked the family for the warm meal and set off to use his remaining time to find other interesting places before heading back to Chartreux Academy.

One hour turned out to be insufficient to even finish checking out the stores in one street. He was always drawn to see what was inside each shop, some turning out to be for arts and crafts, some a café or similar to the food place he had his meal at, and some were those old stores selling all kinds of sweets and knick-knacks for the kids. He bought some candy he enjoyed as a kid, and sent some pictures to his older brother who by then must already be at home from work. 

Sure enough, Minseok replied with ‘The cats!!!’ and ‘Where the hell are you now???’ which had Junmyeon laughing to himself. His older brother being this amused must be brought to visit the town.

Junmyeon mentally computed how much that would be for a week’s visit if he started working part-time after returning from the training. Winter is less harsh in the south, and he could have saved enough by winter break. That would be a good plan, he nodded to himself but abruptly paused on his way when the delicious smell of warm bread caught his attention. His hyung who loved bread would love Iksan, he was more convinced, as he approached the bread store on the side.

The glass display a bit taller than him featured various trays and baskets of bread that the mere thought of eating a bun had Junmyeon drooling. He wasn't even hungry at this point, but it seemed like the breads were calling him with the way they smelled so tasty.

“Hello,” greeted the guy from the window next to the display. He had an amiable smile and soft voice, an image fitting for the shop, Junmyeon noted.

‘They smell—’ his hand unconsciously gestured, but as soon as his brain realised what he was doing, Junmyeon rummaged his bag for his phone to type his message.

“They smell so good?” asked the bread store guy and Junmyeon eagerly nodded. “I agree they do. I'm a big fan as well,” added the person whose smile had an accompanying pair of dimples by then.

Junmyeon would have been charmed by the mind-reading baker until he remembered that there were a good number of people who could understand and use sign language, too.

‘Do you understand sign?’ he gestured to confirm.

“I can. I'm slow at signing back, though. Have no chance to use it much nowadays,” admitted the person. There was a brief thoughtful look on his face but was soon gone as it went, and the smile returned. “Would you like to try our seodongma pan? It's our current best seller,” he soon offered, pointing to the basket of round bread from the display.

All the bread on display were something Junmyeon would like to try but it wouldn't hurt if he were to trust the guy's opinion for a piece of bread. His wallet would surely hurt in emptiness if he were to follow his own whims.

He nodded to the person and signed a ‘one, please,’ which got him another one of those charming smiles.

“You seem new here. Are you traveling?” the bread store guy asked as he wrapped the purchase on a sheet of paper and handed it to Junmyeon. An auntie came by to buy a loaf which he entertained, while Junmyeon nodded to answer the question when the person glanced at him.

‘I am here for sports training,’ he explained through signing when the auntie left with her purchase and as he took a few more bites from his bread. He should let his teammates try the godsent creation.

“Ah, one of those summer programs, right?” Junmyeon agreed to that. “What sports do you play?” the guy followed-up, and Junmyeon was subjected to a curious once-over which he knew was the person's attempt at guessing.

With Junmyeon's height and if his shoulders were showing, he would always be mistaken for a gymnast. He and Jongdae would usually get those guesses during university club meetings. But for the less keen, Junmyeon was never an athlete. He always preferred the reactions people give out whenever he answered, though. 

‘Swimming,’ he signed to the guy.

The bread shop guy's eyes rounded, almost sparkled, and another of those charming smiles was surely oncoming. And this was not quite the reaction Junmyeon was expecting. He was expecting genuine surprise and feigned interest at least, not genuine for both.

“How nice! I swim, too!” exclaimed the person. It was a nice kind of coincidence and Junmyeon didn't even try to hide his amused grin.

“Which high school are you attending?” the person asked.

And maybe at the point, Junmyeon's grin faltered because he thought being mistaken as a high schooler was a thing he had outgrown after three years in college. Apparently, it wasn't.

‘I'm already in college,’ he corrected and watched as panic flashed in the person's once gleeful eyes.

“Ohmygosh! I didn't mean to offend. I was about to recruit you to my team! I'm sorry.” He bowed and Junmyeon had to repeatedly sign that it was fine. “From which college are you? I'm from CAA.”

‘You're from Chartreux Academy?’ Junmyeon signed, more perplexed than ever. If the guy was a swimmer belonging in a swim team from Chartreux, then— 'Are you Chartreux' Swim Team captain? Zhang Yixing?' he asked.

The person gasped and returned, “How did you know?”

‘I'm Kim Junmyeon from Gamauji University,’ he answered, the dawning realization apparent on the other's face.

“Aaah! You're Gamauji's swim team captain! Ohmygosh.” Zhang Yixing pointed at him and Junmyeon nodded with a grin and bowed.

“What's the trouble here? It's the first time I hear you raise your voice,” a middle-aged man arrived next to Zhang Yixing and peeked towards Junmyeon. His eyes were small and his expression unfriendly.

“Boss, he turns out to be a friend!” Zhang Yixing told the man who looked more confused. “He's one of the guys from Seoul I told you about!” Junmyeon bowed as the man looked at him again.

“Swimming, eh?” Zhang Yixing nodded to the man’s inquiry. 

“Our bread goes well with our drinks. We have seats inside,” said the boss as he gestured to the seodongma pan Junmyeon was holding. When Junmyeon took a while to respond, the man playfully slapped his assistant's arm for ‘not entertaining the customers properly’.

“Would you like to come sit inside?” Zhang Yixing offered.

Junmyeon looked at his watch and it was five past six. If he were to eat more, he would have no more appetite for dinner, which would be a shame when Chartreux' team especially prepared it. There's still a bit left from the bread he got from earlier so maybe he can just try it with the shop's suggested drink.

He accepted the invitation and was welcomed into the cozy café area of the bread store. There were only about five tables with two chairs each, and almost all of them were occupied. Yixing guided him towards the small table in the corner near the counter where the owner was at. He was offered the menu and the drinks were marked with which bread would go with it best. It was simple and organized and Junmyeon liked the shop more.

“Our menu has recently been redesigned and we've gotten positive feedback about it so far,” Zhang Yixing noted when he approached Junmyeon's table for his order. “Have you met our team's manager? He's a fellow FA major and he's the one who designed that.”

‘Sean?’ The guy nodded to Junmyeon's question. ‘This is really nice. It makes me want to try everything.’

Zhang Yixing held his laughter by covering his mouth and said, “We don't want you to get a bellyache for that, do we.”

Junmyeon looked at him sadly and Yixing cleared his throat to continue, “May I suggest a warm drink before dinner?”

Putting aside his playfulness, Junmyeon smiled and agreed to the suggestion, choosing a warm lemon green tea from the menu.

Zhang Yixing's work ended at six thirty with lots of reminders from his boss, ten minutes prior, to leave early. Either the guy had good work ethics or just stubborn to a fault, he only removed his apron and left his post beside the display rack at six twenty-nine to head to Junmyeon's table and thank him for waiting. After telling his boss he'd be leaving and getting a resulting playful neck choke to drag him to the door, Junmyeon followed behind and was handed a paper bag filled with various breads from the shop.

“It's a welcome present to your team,” the man told Junmyeon before threatening Yixing with a slap when the guy returned for a hug.

“I'll see you tomorrow, boss!” Zhang Yixing waved goodbye as Junmyeon bowed again before they went on their way.

Halfway through their walk to the bus stop, Yixing offered to carry the bag of bread for Junmyeon so his hands would be free to sign in any case, something Junmyeon took as a gesture for them to talk. The problem was, Junmyeon didn't know what to talk about, and any question his mind thought up became quite random and borderline intrusive. His hands chose to grip the strap of his sling bag instead and walked next to Zhang Yixing in comfortable silence.

“Baekhyun mentioned you built Gama-U's swim team from scratch. How did you do that?” Zhang Yixing asked as they neared the bus stop.

‘With stubbornness,’ Junmyeon answered, and he returned a grin to his fellow captain's smile. ‘I chose Gama-U because the professor during interview told me the school has a big swimming pool upon learning that I swim. Nobody told me that there was no active swim team, though. So I decided to make a club with my best friend on our first year.’

“Must be hard. Chartreux has always had a solid swimming team. Although we also get those member recruitment challenges since most of the students prefer to focus on their art,” Zhang Yixing mused.

‘It is the same with Gama-U, I guess. Playing sports becomes an afterthought in such institutions,’ Junmyeon signed as they approached the bus stop. ‘We had a senior join us on our first year but that was it. We lacked the members to compete. It was only in the following year that Jongdae was convinced to join and we were able to at least attend meet. Our team barely placed, though.’

“But you were able to place this year. I think that's already an amazing achievement,” the guy retorted. “You're doing a good job building a strong team as the captain.”

Junmyeon's cheeks warmed from the words his ears considered as praises. ‘I'm thankful our members are good swimmers and our manager and adviser are hard workers,’ he signed.

“Can't accept a compliment, can you?” Zhang Yixing jibed, pausing as they both watched the bus slow down before them. “You should get used to it. You'll surely get more in the future,” Chartreux’ captain continued as they stepped into the vehicle which will bring them back to the campus.

Dinner in the form of sumptuous Iksan cooking greeted them when they returned to the dorm. Their two teams decided to join the two dinner tables in the building cafeteria and occupy the long benches around it. The managers and advisers sat across each other on one side of the table, while the remaining members decided to fill in the spaces by preference to the plates of food nearest to it [mainly Chanyeol's and Jongdae's suggestion]. Junmyeon was sat near the center, between Minho to his right and Baekhyun to his left. Chartreux’ captain was on the other corner of the table, across Sehun and next to Jongin. Jackson took the solo chair at Yixing's and Sehun's side and announced that it was his responsibility to get up and get extra servings of rice or refill the empty serving plates.

The vice-captains beside him were in-charge of offering and passing the food around while Junmyeon looked out for anything amiss so he could help out. The managers’ and advisers’ side were on plate offering showdown while on the other side of the table, the juniors of the two teams, starting with Jongin seated next to Jongdae and ending with Sehun next to Baekhyun, were taken care of by Chartreux’ captain. He was expecting Chanyeol would be the most energetic during the meal but surprisingly, the guy was only providing reactions while Baekhyun and Jongdae led their huddle’s conversation.

"Hunnie got worried when he couldn't find you so he searched all over the campus!" Jongdae told Junmyeon while their youngest team member gave Jongdae a look.

"I missed the vice-captain's announcement," Sehun admitted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to inform you sooner, Sehun," Minho said to the younger, while he soon followed it by reading Junmyeon's, 'Sorry for worrying you.'

"It's fine because you're fine, captain," Sehun answered softly. "And thanks for the bread."

"Yes, I've already eaten two! They're delicious. Thanks hyung!" Jongdae beamed.

'It's Chartreux' captain who recommended it from their store,' supplied Junmyeon, and when Minho said it aloud, most of the people's attention turned to Zhang Yixing who was quietly eating in his seat.

"Can't believe there's no need to introduce you two to each other," Baekhyun said, his expression relieved, most probably for crossing the task out of his list of reminders without him doing anything.

"Who knew Junmyeon-hyung would be convinced by Yixing-hyung to buy bread," Chanyeol mused. "His regular victims are teenage girls and grandparents."

Jongdae's laugh had the tall guy next to him almost snort his bowl of rice off upon hearing it, while Baekhyun warned Chanyeol not to be gross on the first day.

"You must be a granddad, Myeon," whispered Minho to  
tease him, but since the guy was also a big person, Minho's whisper was loud enough for those near them to overhear.

Jongdae laughed again, which caused Chanyeol to successfully make some rice from the bowl near his lips fly with his snort. Baekhyun almost barked his "Park Chanyeol" while the other members laughed at the three. Jongin was whispering something to Yixing who had a curious look on his face, most likely missing out on the ruckus from the middle of the table.

After nodding in understanding to his teammate, Yixing called their attention and said, "Old people are really nice, okay?" which sent their table into another round of laughter, much to another round of confusion on the Chatreux' Captain's face.

Jongin was back to whispering to the older and Yixing laughed and covered the right half of his face with his hand in embarrassment. The captain then called Junmyeon and signed his apology.

Junmyeon replied with 'You must be really nice, too,' as a reminder to the guy that they were of the same age, which Yixing easily understood and sent him chuckling.

Baekhyun looked at them and told the others, "Yep, our captains are really getting along well," his hand busy with passing serving plates or filling the plates adjacent to him with more meat and vegetables.

After a while, Junmyeon’s plate had barely become empty as Baekhyun would soon refill it with more greens, telling him to eat more, while Minho only flashed him an amused smile when his hand, wielding his chopsticks, almost shook with too much lettuce.

“I really wasn't expecting that our schools would have a joint training like this,” Professor Feng said when most of them had at least three servings of the meal—except for Chanyeol who Junmyeon observed had been struggling with his serving since they started.

The guy was pretty receptive that he soon assured Junmyeon he was a slow eater with normal appetite. There was no need to worry. Baekhyun furthered that it was the case that most of the people with them being voracious that was why someone with an eating habit like Chanyeol’s would surely stand out.

“The training seemed impossible as well when our manager suggested it. We weren't expecting Chartreux would accept to train with our team,” Professor Zhao replied and the attention of almost everyone in the table was soon on her.

“It's with our differences that we'll learn a lot from each other, I think,” manager Sean volunteered, garnering some cheers mainly from his team members and nods of agreement from Junmyeon's team.

“I've already thought of a difference between our teams!” Chanyeol's hand was raised as they turned to him.

“Required Math,” the guy soon answered when he was sure everyone was waiting for him to say it. His team members agreed but also laughed at the answer. “All our programs only require one college algebra course. Minho-hyung mentioned you all take at least four?”

“I just finished all my required Math subjects last semester,” Jongdae told Chanyeol who shared with him a high-five with a booming, congratulatory “YAY!”

“Good for you! I'll probably be dead by the second Math if I were in Gamauji,” the tall guy soon followed.

“That is why you're not in Gamauji,” Baekhyun reminded, while from the corner of the table, Jackson's, “You had to retake your only Math, hyung” had most at the table, especially the Chartreux team, laughing. Chanyeol was being a good sport about it, though, so he only grinned sheepishly at them.

“I can help you with your Math,” Jongdae offered with a grin, but a soft, “I can teach him” from the corner made the whole table silent.

All eyes turned to its source and Sehun was looking at Jongdae with the most inexpressive face one could make. Anybody under Sehun's scrutinizing gaze would immediately feel small and that was what happened to Jongdae, whose smile briefly faltered.

“Of course!” Jongdae exclaimed after a while, and turned to look at the others, “Hunnie is the best in Math among us!”

Some nodded, but it wasn't enough to quell the sudden awkwardness so Junmyeon was about to sign something when from his corner, the captain of the Chartreux team said, “We'll be keeping Sehun's and Jongdae's offer in mind.”

Jongdae and Sehun nodded as Yixing glanced towards them and continued, “It will greatly help our members so I thank you in advance.”

“We can only offer the best of what we have in this exchange,” Minho said in acknowledgement and Junmyeon agreed.

‘I personally look forward to the things we will learn together,’ Junmyeon signed, which his vice-captain soon read for the others.

The table returned to its usual rowdiness when in agreement, Professor Feng raised his glass of beer for a toast and made the rest answer it with their water-filled ones.

When Junmyeon woke up, the bed opposite his was already empty. It was still four in the morning upon checking his phone and the glare from the screen almost convinced him to go back to sleep. The thought that the host team was up this early, even if the start of their training time is at six in their agreed schedule, pushed Junmyeon to get out of bed, prepare, and head outside.

To his surprise, the building barely had anybody awake in it, and roaming around while most of the lights were off was ill-advised for Junmyeon who was new to the place. He was already wearing his jammers, though, and he could warm-up and swim some laps in the pool if it was open.

His pace picked up when the splashing sound became clearer as he neared the indoor pool area, only for him to stop before the door upon seeing that a woman was sitting by the poolside, oblivious of Junmyeon as the steady splashing of water approached her.

It was Soojung, and Junmyeon was about to come closer to talk to her when a head bobbed from the water and muttered something to Soojung who soon yelped when her arm was being pulled.

When Junmyeon decided to move to help, the two became aware of him and halted. Two pairs of eyes were soon watching him approach the poolside.

“Good morning,” Soojung greeted as she stood and dusted her back a bit. She briefly glanced at Yixing who was still in the pool and approached Junmyeon to hand him her timer. “I'll be preparing,” she said and immediately left.

“You're up early,” said Yixing, his voice soft but still surprising to Junmyeon. A "good morning" from him soon followed, and Junmyeon signed with a reply to the greeting.

He wanted to ask some things, especially about Soojung and whether he had imposed, but his thoughts dispersed soon when Yixing asked him if he could time his laps. Junmyeon agreed, but negotiated that they should take turns until the actual training started. When Yixing okay-ed, he immediately stretched to the side to warm-up, took off his shirt and shorts, and sat on the gutter to time the other captain's lap.

When it turned six, their members started showing up. Bed hair on full display and some even in their two-piece pajamas, the others sleepily stretched with occasional wide yawns. Their advisers were around to observe, although Professor Zhao brought with her a big book to read while Professor Feng was napping in his seat. Soojung and Sean filled the two available white boards with the sets they had to do for the morning while the others took a fast soak in the shower. Junmyeon and Yixing waited for them to finish preparing and when all of them were lined-up before them, the first day of their training officially began.

The morning set was done as soon as all members had their personal best time recorded and fulfilled the 2500 meter workouts. It was upon Chartreux’ team’s suggestion that their first five days of morning training would be a combination of easy free, free kicks and free pulls. And so far, both teams fared well that by the end of their morning workout, the younger members had contented grins on their faces as they toweled themselves dry and headed to the common area for some snacks. It was still past nine in the morning, and there were still a few hours left before lunch.

Most of the members from Chartreux only filled their water bottles, rested for a few minutes by checking their phones, and went to excuse themselves. Yixing left for his ceramics studio, Baekhyun offered if anybody would like to do yoga with him and Sean, which Minho and Sehun accepted, while Chanyeol told everyone he'd be out to go jogging and anybody interested to join should meet him at the lobby in five minutes.

Junmyeon and Jongdae agreed they needed to do something as well so they hurried to change their slippers into their sneakers, and almost ran back to wait in front of Do Hoosoo's sculpture. Chanyeol's booming laugh followed after them, since he was Jongdae's roommate and was beaten by the guy in preparing and arriving at the agreed place.

Soojung was surprisingly waiting for them as well. She was in the same t-shirt and track pants she was wearing earlier, but had also changed to her running shoes.

“Professor Zhao joined the yoga team,” she said as Junmyeon, Jongdae and Chanyeol neared.

“Glad you decided to join us!” Chanyeol exclaimed, stretching his arms as he led them outside the building.

They all did a bit of stretching while Chanyeol explained to them their running course which was as simple as a three-kilometer jog around the campus.

“You can just follow me today so you'll have an idea of the turns,” suggested the tall Chartreux member and the three of them agreed.

In theory, following Chanyeol was easy, but in practice it wasn't. Park Chanyeol was a six-footer, for one, and a step for him would be a couple of steps for Junmyeon and Jongdae. Jongdae kept up with more bounce on his jogs and Junmyeon with more speed, while Soojung maintained a gradual increase in lag behind them but with still so much poise as jogging was concerned.

When Chanyeol announced that they were halfway through, the guy asked whether they wanted to rest. Junmyeon looked back to Soojung in the distance and nodded to Chanyeol. Jongdae kept jogging in his place, and only slowed down upon Soojung's arrival at the bench they were resting at.

“Soojung has been keeping something from us,” Jongdae said with a light, teasing tone.

Junmyeon looked at Soojung who had an accusing look on her face. The younger must be thinking that Junmyeon told the other about what he saw this morning. He shook his head and sent Jongdae a questioning glance.

“Is this about the photo on captain's desk?” asked Chanyeol after taking a swig from his water bottle.

“Oh, you know about it, too?”

“Say what you want, guys,” Soojung told the two with her signature frowning face on.

Chanyeol shrugged at Jongdae and said, “Yixing-hyung doesn't really like talking about it that's why we stopped asking.”

“I'm just curious why you'd have to keep it a secret,” Jongdae told Soojung, wiping the sweat on his forehead with his towel. “Captain Zhang seems like a nice guy,” the younger soon followed, which Junmyeon couldn't help but agree to.

"Whatever. Guys gossip worse than girls anyway. I'll run ahead," Soojung told them and jogged away without looking back

“Soojung is nice but she can get really grumpy and it is scary,” Jongdae pouted.

Minho wasn't around to read Junmyeon's signs out loud so he could only point to Jongdae and sign 'bad'. At least Junmyeon was sure his younger members could understand those along with other expressions like, 'good', 'stop fighting', and 'free food'. Although Jongdae understood his sign, it wasn't enough of a correction to make the younger understand that it shouldn't happen again, so Junmyeon took a deep breath in, then slowly breathed out of his mouth while looking at Jongdae; his task at hand less daunting if he could forget that Chanyeol was around.

“Jongdae, please stop teasing Soojung,” Junmyeon said, making Jongdae's face more remorseful than it was five seconds ago.

“I'm sorry hyung,” muttered his younger teammate.

Junmyeon wanted to add more to what he said but it was interrupted by Chanyeol's loud gasp on the side. The tall guy's face was pale with shock while mouthing 'you can talk' on repeat, and he was soon kneeling in front of Junmyeon, holding his hand and saying, “Please say that again!”

As much as Junmyeon understood the younger's request, his throat went dry the moment he met Chanyeol's expectant gaze. And though he swallowed, because maybe it wouldn't hurt to try this time, his saliva took the form of a big rock which scraped at his throat as it slowly went down. He couldn't say the words, but he could already see Chanyeol's oncoming disappointment.

Chanyeol received a slap from the back of the head with Jongdae telling him, “That wasn't for you!”

“I know! But Junmyeon-hyung can talk!”

“Who said he can't?” retorted Jongdae.

“But he's using sign language!” Chanyeol countered, his disbelief still apparent with how big his eyes were when he returned to staring at Junmyeon.

“Hyung has selective mutism and you assaulting him with your whole being like that makes him more anxious and unable to talk!” Jongdae warned trying to pull Chanyeol away from Junmyeon. It didn't take a lot of effort from the younger, though, and Chanyeol was stepping back and apologizing to them.

“I didn't mean to scare you, hyung. I'm just surprised,” the tall guy further explained.

Junmyeon wanted to say “It's okay” but his throat felt dry and narrow from Chanyeol's sudden request that he could only shake his head and shakily sign it instead.

Jongdae thankfully guessed right by context and told Chanyeol about it. Junmyeon nodded to confirm that that was his message.

After making a promise not to scare Junmyeon again, Chanyeol suggested that they continue their running and return to their dorm for lunch.

The lunch, like the welcome dinner the previous night, was a feast. There were various seafood dishes prepared, and it was something the locals from Chartreux were quite proud of. Junmyeon also learned, along with his team, that Sean and Jackson were both from Iksan that was why they weren't staying in the dorms. It was also because of the two, who didn't hesitate to send their house chefs to help out with the dishes, that the food was exceptional because as far as Junmyeon was aware of, none of the women in his team were prolific cooks.

Afternoon practice was just another 2500 meters of free sprint for Junmyeon, the first half of the training was with Yixing but the guy still had his twice a week Spanish summer class, so it was Sean who practiced with Junmyeon on the second half. Minor form corrections were suggested by the two swimmers, which effectively cut down a few seconds from Junmyeon's personal best time for the day.

Junmyeon somehow still wished at the end of the afternoon, that he was taller, though, because height could be a big advantage in swimming during competition. He wasn't wishing to be as tall as Chanyeol, Sean, or Minho—heaven must be spoiling him if that were the case—but maybe around Yixing's height would be fine.

But there was no more fulfilling of that wish for him anymore, as he had just celebrated his 22nd birthday last May and asking for something that would defy his genetics was a wasted prayer.

Dinner was a bit awkward, at least for Junmyeon, when the seating arrangement since yesterday's dinner was retained and he had the honour to be subjected under Chanyeol's hopeful gazes, probably because of what happened during their run earlier, and much to Jongdae's annoyance. It was difficult to even sign at all, when just a little bit of movements with hands would make Chanyeol perk up like an excitable puppy presented with a squeaky toy. That was why Junmyeon mostly just joined the conversation through nods and smiles, much to Minho's confusion.

When it was time to clean up the tables, and with the Gamauji team on duty, Jongdae set Junmyeon aside and muttered, “I'll talk to Chanyeol. Don't worry, hyung, I know he means no harm but he's being creepy about it.”

Junmyeon nodded to that and signed, ‘Be nice,’ which Minho soon interrupted with, “Be nice to whom? Are we getting into trouble?”

‘I'll tell you after our clean up duties but it's nothing to worry about, Minho,’ he signed to his vice-captain.

After the plates and utensils had been cleaned, the tables wiped and the floor swept, Junmyeon told Minho about what happened to their running workout earlier. Minho just laughed at it, telling Junmyeon that he had been wondering during dinner why Chanyeol looked like a giant lizard with his unblinking gaze and after knowing the reason, it wasn't such a mystery anymore. The guy admitted that he probably had the same reaction when Junmyeon first talked to him. And though Junmyeon agreed, he mused that it must have looked usual since the gawking came from a curious kid, but since it was a 6-foot tall man doing it, it no longer felt unthreatening.

He was able to read a chapter of the book he brought with him and chat with his older brother a bit after taking a bath when Baekhyun knocked into their room to check in Yixing. Seeing that his captain was still not around, the younger immediately excused himself to find the man.

Baekhyun didn't mention the time he'd be back—Junmyeon was aware that the vice captain was quite an enforcer of his team's schedule and had been reminding his members of upcoming tasks for the past few hours Junmyeon knew him. And when almost twenty minutes had passed, Junmyeon decided to leave his bed and head outside to look for Yixing himself.

He was holding the knob, when suddenly he was pulled outside, almost smacking face to face with the guy he was supposed to look for.

Junmyeon straightened up in a blink and stepped aside for Yixing to pass.

“Sorry, are you heading outside?” Yixing asked, and Junmyeon shook his head to answer.

He stepped back, bumping his head a bit to the thing hanging between him and the wall as he hurriedly signed, ‘Supposed to. I was about to look for you.’

The guy pointed to himself. “To look for me?”

A nod from Junmyeon and a rapid signing of ‘Baekhyun was asking for you’ was returned.

Yixing's face relaxed. “I forgot to check my phone and he got quite angry. I was supposed to be asleep by now,” supplied the guy without leaving the small entryway, making Junmyeon stuck on the wall behind him lest he wanted to body slam the desk to his right to make the space less crowded.

Junmyeon could only swallow a breath when Yixing came closer to reach out to his head. Of course he didn't move, and watched as the guy touched the back of his head, and told him, “Thank goodness you bumped on my towel instead or else it would hurt a lot.”

Yixing pulled his black towel while Junmyeon squeezed himself past the small gap between Yixing and the desk.

“Be careful next time,” said Yixing, who was about to leave for the bathroom but stopped before the door and turned to face Junmyeon again.

The guy extended his hand holding a paper bag, offering it for Junmyeon to take. “My boss sent this today. He'd been experimenting on a new bread and sends some my way to test. Take it.” Yixing lightly dangled the bag when Junmyeon's hands got delayed to receive it.

Once accepted, Junmyeon signed his thanks to Yixing, with the other saying, “I like that one so far. Thought you might like to try it for more feedback.”

'I'll do my best,' returned Junmyeon with an earnest smile. Yixing smiled as well and finally excused himself.

The sound of water from the shower was supposed to make their airconditioned room feel cooler, but Junmyeon only felt more warmth after the ordinary encounter.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Some stories by this author, mostly new ones, will only be available to registered users from now onwards.   



	3. Cats Are Out

Junmyeon only had a few days in his childhood when he could vividly remember most of the details of those days. Those which, if he were to close his eyes and will himself, he could recall the expressions of people around him and their words.

One of which was when he was seven and his older brother Minseok was turning nine in just a few weeks. They were playing in the garden of their small suburban house when Junmyeon decided to venture away from his brother and ended up checking every interesting corner in their small neighborhood. He was a curious boy, and when he saw his mom walking past, he tried to follow her, even thought of surprising her. But his little plan did not push through when his mom, in her pretty, yellow floral dress entered Mr. and Mrs. Moon's house.  
What he saw next from the big windows of that beautiful house was something maybe only adults would understand, but his shock and confusion brought him to walk back to their own garden, and towards his older brother, saying, "Mommy is kissing Mr. Moon." Minseok laughed at him a bit, thinking he was being silly, but Junmyeon felt it was unfair being treated like a liar, so he pointed Minseok to the direction of Mr. and Mrs. Moon's house and told his older brother, "I am not lying."  
Junmyeon actually felt accomplished upon proving Minseok wrong when the older saw the two adults from the corner of the wide porch window, but Minseok neither said anything on their way back home, nor admitted his fault which he was wont to do whenever he and Junmyeon would fight.

Another day Junmyeon would always be reminded of was that one day when, after their parents had another row of shouting and cursing at each other, their father emerged from the main bedroom with one big luggage followed by their hysterical mother.  
Junmyeon had started crying after hearing his and Minseok's name being screamed in anger, so even if he was sticking to his older brother both looking at their father leaving for the main door, he wasn't able to cling to Minseok when the older decided to hold on their father's luggage to stop the man from leaving. Their mother's pitiful screaming and begging for her husband to stay wasn't enough, and the cab which was hailed to stop in front of their small gate soon drove off with their father, never to be seen nor heard of ever again.  
When Junmyeon had stopped crying, Minseok held his hand to pull him outside. His older brother needed help on bringing their mother who was left crying before the open gate inside. The moment they approached her, her teary eyes woefully stared at Minseok and at the hands who tried to pull her up. "It's Minseok's fault why this has happened," she said before an intake of breath that was a painful mixture of a sob and a chuckle.  
Their mother had already picked herself up from the cemented pathway and entered the house, but Junmyeon remained to wait for his older brother who remained unmoving after hearing those words.

It was the third day of April, the page for the month of March from the calendar was still freshly ripped. Junmyeon's nose was dripping with snot due to the cold while his older brother, with his occasional coughs from his room, were left alone at home. Their mother hasn't gone back since two days ago, the last words Junmyeon heard from her was about her being punished by Minseok because she forgot his birthday before she slammed the door behind her. Junmyeon had never believed her ever since their father called her a liar before he left, and thus, he went to his and Minseok's room and complained about her, and that she could have not said mean things if they left early that day and attended school. Minseok only turned away from him and further buried himself under the blanket.  
It was another morning when Junmyeon went to Minseok's room to ask the older to go to school. He was about to complain of hunger when he saw how badly his older brother shook under the blankets, Minseok's skin hot to his touch.  
When Junmyeon tried to wake Minseok up, the latter briefly opened his eyes a little and soon went back to shivering. Their mother was still not back home, and Junmyeon was the only one left to help his brother. He didn't know what could make Minseok feel better, but he remembered that whenever he was sick before, his mother would make him drink lots of water, so he ran to the kitchen sink to get Minseok a glass and returned to the older's room with it. Except his older brother didn't want it.  
He then thought that maybe the auntie next door would know the cure for his brother's sickness, so he ran to her gate and called. Junmyeon was close to crying when his knocking went unanswered, but when the woman opened her gate, Junmyeon did his best to explain and ask for help.  
Minseok was soon brought to the hospital, thanks to the kind neighbor. Junmyeon couldn't understand what the doctor was telling them, but he was told that his older brother would get well soon, and by that, he was relieved. Minseok sure got well and woke up, but since then, Junmyeon had never heard a word, nor been looked at by the other.

And Junmyeon remembered the day he started losing his voice. It was around six months after Minseok stopped talking to anybody—with the exception of the carer in the foster home they were staying at.  
The carer was slowly teaching his brother signs, and over time, Minseok learned to use some. Junmyeon wanted to learn, too, because maybe his older brother would talk to him if he would use sign like the carer. Yet, Minseok didn't as much as looked at him, convincing Junmyeon further that it was his fault—that if he didn't tell Minseok what he had seen that day, if he had kept quiet about things, then maybe their father would not leave them, their mother would still love them and Minseok would still talk to him.  
Junmyeon started begging in his prayers, even offering to trade his voice for a bit of the Minseok he had as an older brother. He persisted, even if his gestures failed to reach the older, hanging onto the hope that his prayers would be heard.  
It seemed that the heavens was still listening to him, because when Junmyeon was telling Minseok about the constant visitations of a couple which a lot of the younger kids liked and bidding him good night, the older held his hand to stop him from leaving.  
He was used to being ignored that the simple action made him cry, and cry more he did when Minseok signed for him not to go. Junmyeon returned he wouldn't, and silently fulfilled the promise he made as he hugged his brother.

And with these memories, some thoughts constantly showed themselves to Junmyeon in the form of dreams over the years. He would always be transported back to that afternoon, peering through the window; that day his parents fought and his father left; that scene with his mom crying near their gate, but instead of telling those unforgettable words to Minseok, she told them to Junmyeon.

"It's Junmyeon's fault why this has happened."

•

Junmyeon blankly stared at the wide expanse of blue in front of him. Wetness trickled from his hair and down his back as his mind chose to drift towards the training for the day. Only about half an hour had passed since he jolted awake at past three from the dream that had been haunting him for more than a decade.

A soft, fuzzy thing landed on his head, covering his shoulder, that made Junmyeon flinch. When he looked up, it was the face of his room mate that he saw and in a soft voice, greeted, "Good morning. You're up quite early to train."

'Couldn't sleep,' he returned, watching Yixing take off his shirt and lump it on the bench next to Junmyeon's towel. 

"You'd easily fall back to sleep if you stayed in bed, though," Yixing suggested while stretching a bit.

'I'd go back to my dreams.'

"Are they bad?" the other asked as he sat next to Junmyeon on the gutter and cupped some water to wet his torso with. 

Junmyeon nodded, holding back his grin when Yixing jerked and hissed at the sudden cold, his dark, bed hair also bounced a bit with the movement.

'I feel better now. Water calms me down,' he signed.

"If they get so bad and there's no pool around," Yixing said, his words interrupted by a splash when he pushed himself into the water.

When he resurfaced, he continued, "Or you think you have no one else to talk to about it, I can listen."

'I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Yixing,' Junmyeon gestured with a soft smile. He watched as Yixing submerged his head in the water and did some bubbles, and when satisfied, the other captain watched Junmyeon in anticipation.

"Aren't you going back in?" Yixing soon asked.

'I think I'm good.'

"Are you sure you want to settle for good?"

Yixing's slight tilting of the head and challenging smile had Junmyeon grinning.

'Convincing,' he signed, pushing himself to stand up. 'But shall we start with a dive? Let's see if you learned something from Jongdae.'

Yixing neared the gutter and stretched both his arms upwards, towards Junmyeon. "Please pull me up? My out-of-the-water coordination is shit at this time."

Junmyeon gave a defeated sigh as he opted to help the guy get out of the water instead of calling him a baby. Besides, no baby was as observant and mature enough to be the captain of one of the region's best swimming team and Junmyeon witnessed it during trainings.

It was Yixing who approached and asked him about Junmyeon's team's 'super clean and cool dives' during the training the day before. And Junmyeon revealed that it was because Jongdae was a competitive diver before his mother asked him to choose a less dangerous, injurious sport. Junmyeon's dives were okay but sometimes painful as well, until Jongdae made it a point to teach them how to do it correctly. The same diving lesson was enthusiastically drilled by Jongdae to Chartreux' team during yesterday's training, though Junmyeon had observed that the other team's pickup was much faster; except maybe for Chanyeol and his huge, awkward body with so much surface area which the water seemed to resist most of the time.

"We're not racing, are we?" Yixing asked once he was standing next to him.

'We can, if you want to.'

"I'm wearing this, though." Yixing pointed to his waist to ankle swimwear, implying that the legskin would make him faster in the water. Such an advantage was the reason for it to be banned in competitions in the first place, and anybody into competitive swimming was well-aware of.

Junmyeon didn't mind the inevitable outcome, and signed, 'It is just practice anyway.'

"No, I have an extra in the locker you can borrow," answered Yixing and before Junmyeon could contest, said, "It's just for practice anyway."

After receiving a similar-pattern legskin from Yixing, he took to one of the shower cubicles while the other captain waited for him on the bench in front of the lockers.

"Junmyeon," Yixing's voice called outside.

Junmyeon peeked from the loosely closed shower curtain to send Yixing a questioning look. He couldn't really sign if both his hands were busy pulling up the swimwear on his legs.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there something between you and Chanyeol?" the other asked, making Junmyeon almost lose his balance.

Once he had tucked his lower limbs well into the legskin, he turned on the shower to soak the swimwear a bit and hurriedly left the stall to go back to Yixing.

'What made you wonder?' he signed, waiting for the answer as the other captain gave him a once-over before leaving the bench.

"Oh, I just noticed he's on his goldfish-mode on you," Yixing answered.

They were on the way to the pool when Junmyeon thought up of a good response to not make it an issue. He knew Chanyeol never meant anything bad.

'I think he's just a curious guy,' he gestured, though his carefully chosen words still made Yixing halt on his steps.

"Curious?" the guy asked, his confused tone causing confusion for Junmyeon as well.

And since Junmyeon was already a few steps ahead, he had to turn to look at Yixing and sign, 'Should I be worried?'

Yixing let out a breath as he gave Junmyeon a thoughtful look and admitted, "As his captain I know he's nice. I just—"

An intake of breath and a brief glance to Junmyeon.

"I don't want anybody from your team to feel uncomfortable during your stay here," said Yixing, sending Junmyeon silencing his own relieved sigh after hearing those words.

"I can talk to him if he bothers you," soon offered the guy but Junmyeon had to strongly shake his head and assure Yixing that there was no need to do that. Doing so would only create an issue and affect the Chartreux' team's dynamics.

Yixing was easily convinced, thankfully, relieving Junmyeon of his worry. And the sight of pool was enough of a reminder for the both of them of their practice race that their conversation was easily put aside.

After setting each of the timers and agreeing that it would be a 200 free, they both readied and waited for the signal to go off from Yixing's phone. With sharp intakes of breath and a splash, the silence was broken when two bodies entered the water.

Junmyeon was a bit surprised with the amount of drag absent in his kicks. He never really tried legskins on for practical reasons—quality jammers were already expensive and having two pairs of those already cost him and his older brother a couple of dinners with only ramyun and egg. And though the race ended with Yixing winning with less than eleven seconds compared to his time, Junmyeon still had fun with the experience.

"Do you think a lot when you swim?" came Yixing's question while they sat resting on the pool gutter, Junmyeon watching the guy kick a splash on the water in his periphery.

'I guess I do,' Junmyeon admitted in his signing. It was difficult not to.

"I've noticed you tend to slow down on the first half of the last lap a lot. It's like you're hesitating," Yixing said. "Please don't get me wrong, I've just been watching you swim but it gets frustrating most of the time when I know you can do faster."

'I'll be more careful…' Junmyeon's gestures faltered as he laughed at himself. Saying so would only cause him more thinking.

"Baekhyun had the same habit before, but it was easy to figure out what he was stress-thinking about while swimming—it was all the things he had planned to do on top of his plan to finish his lap on his target time. It wasn't easy to pull him out of it but I just wish that I can help you as much but I don't know how to," admitted the other captain.

Junmyeon followed Yixing's faraway gaze in front of them. Yixing's words were already helpful, a gentle reminder from an athlete who was serious with his sport. To have the discipline to continuously improve oneself already required a great deal of awareness. To extend that to another would need more than that—a heart.

It was rare to find people with a brain and a heart like those. And Junmyeon could only be thankful he met one, and that person was sitting beside him.

'I promise to do my best, Yixing,' he signed, his hands following his flowing thoughts. 'I'll think of winning more. I know I'll only struggle not thinking so I'll let myself.'

Yixing let out a sigh beside him, prompting Junmyeon to ask the guy with a look.

The other captain just shook his head with a smile and said, "I'm just thinking it is a good idea. I want to see how it works."

'We'll see,' Junmyeon returned, hopeful. 'I still lost earlier, though. What's the punishment?'

"Since we didn't agree to any, how about I give you another tip?" asked Yixing.

When Junmyeon signed 'alright', the guy removed his legs from the water and stood, offering his hand to pull him up.

'What is it?'

"I need you to come with me in the shower and strip."

Yixing nodded to confirm that Junmyeon heard him right, and Junmyeon's surprise soon reflected on the guy's face as Yixing briefly closed his eyes and facepalmed himself.

"Sure that sounded wrong but it isn't what you think it is!" Chartreux' captain defended with an embarrassed laugh.

Junmyeon pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing, too, his hand shaking as he signed, 'Okay, I trust you.'

"Thank you," Yixing said in a voice he obviously struggled to even out. He held onto Junmyeon's wrist and walked themselves to the shower room. "It's wholesome, I promise—Darn, I can't even take myself seriously maybe I should shut up and show you—"

Junmyeon snorted at the idea which was borderline inappropriate while Yixing looked at him with such a defeated expression on his face like he punched his own gut. Though funny, their conversation only made Junmyeon's cheeks flare pink.

And it remained pink and warm at six in the morning as they waited for the other members to arrive for the training. Junmyeon kept his gaze at his stretched legs, the paleness of which more pronounced after what Yixing did.

"Wow! You shaved!" Jongdae's voice rang next to him, the guy greeting him with a grin when Junmyeon looked up in a jolt.

It was Yixing who did it, he wanted to say, but just the thought of how careful and gentle the other captain was was enough for Junmyeon to chastise himself for feeling so embarrassed over something so trivial. Most swimmers shave their body hair to lessen the drag, but Junmyeon didn't know how to, so Yixing helped him—that was all.

'Yixing suggested it,' he signed to his team, with Minho looking at him like he easily found out what Junmyeon was withholding.

"Early morning swimming practice, huh?" their vice captain wondered out loud, his tone obviously teasing to Junmyeon's discerning ear.

When Junmyeon threw his best friend a warning glance, the other just returned it with a playful smile of his and continued to stretch as if he was not making fun of Junmyeon at all.

"Maybe I should start shaving, too," Jongdae thought aloud.

"That is what I've been telling everyone in the team," Sehun reminded, his tone even but the tightness of his lips meant he was annoyed that nobody took his words seriously when he suggested shaving during the previous term.

"We'll listen to Sehun more," Minho placated as Junmyeon agreed. The youngest only shrugged and left them to refill his empty bottle of water.

Jongdae had long left their conversation, the younger now talking animatedly with Chartreux' vice captain about their afternoon swimming drills.

"Our children are in their rebellious phase, huh?" Minho said, looking at Junmyeon with mock disbelief.

"There, there," said Chartreux' captain as he passed by and gave Minho's arm a pat. "You'll get used to it."

•

After a week of training together, the two teams fell into a routine where all the members did not need much reminders on things to do. Even the housework, from morning preparations for breakfast and training until clean-up after dinner, transitioned between the two teams seamlessly like they had been dorming together for years. Their advisers especially commended them on their discipline, and their members could only exchange proud grins for a job well done.

Both teams were preparing for the morning training when a guy was ushered into the pool area by Baekhyun. The newly arrived person was a little smaller than Chartreux' vice captain and with a small face and round eyes framed by thick glasses. He didn't seem to be swimming with them soon, as he was wearing a pair of black t-shirt with black pants and rubber shoes.

When Baekhyun noticed that the attention was on them he beamed then introduced the person.

"This is our good friend Kyungsoo, a fellow Performance Art major, and he's here to help out our captain for his Spanish exam." The guy bowed while Baekhyun continued, "And this is Gama-U's swimming team starting from the left—Soojung the manager, Minho-hyung the vice-captain, Junmyeon-hyung the captain, Jongdae and—where is Sehun?"

Jongdae pointed to the water dispenser and sure enough, their youngest member was busy filling his water bottle.

"That is Sehun," Baekhyun told their friend Kyungsoo.

"We'll be excusing ourselves now and have my evading captain start his Spanish review along with our morning sets," said the other vice captain as Junmyeon nodded and monitored his own team's warm up with Soojung.

Everybody was done with their sets in an hour, leaving Yixing in the pool. As he completed a hundred meters, Kyungsoo would ask him something in Spanish and he had to answer it correctly in Spanish as well. If the answer was incorrect, Baekhyun would add another free lap in his set, and so far, Chartreux' captain was able to add four more laps into his training.

In the spirit of camaraderie, all of Chartreux' team members were at the poolside resting and watching their captain. Chanyeol was the loudest cheerer, even drowning Baekhyun's reactions every time Kyungsoo would announce that Yixing's answer was wrong and would jot the correct one on the white board. Unsurprisingly, the three turned out to be close friends, and that is the reason why Kyungsoo barely reacted to any of Chanyeol's deafening cheers though they sat next to each other on the bench.

"¿Tú bebes agua?" Kyungsoo asked when Yixing resurfaced after completing another lap.

"Si! Yo... bebo, tú bebes," answered the guy while pointing to Kyungsoo, then moved his fingers towards Chanyeol. "El bebe."

The big guy nodded his head eagerly and agreed, "Si! I'm baby!"

Junmyeon watched in astonishment as the conversation unfolded, being mostly surprised that Chanyeol could understand Spanish, too.

"El bebe agua de piscina," muttered Kyungsoo while Yixing chuckled.

After receiving Kyungsoo's 'correct', Yixing was left with 200 meters to swim for their morning training, which was done in less than three minutes.

Junmyeon was heading back to his and Yixing's shared room when Sehun appeared behind him and asked for a moment to talk.

The younger refused to answer when Junmyeon asked about the matter, and only when they moved to the less visited area of the building, the corridor leading to the studios, that Sehun relaxed a bit.

"I need your help, hyung," said their youngest member, and this was the first time Junmyeon witnessed him so unsure it was unlike him.

Junmyeon nodded for Sehun to continue.

"I like someone."

Doing his best to school his features, Junmyeon swallowed his surprise and managed to let out a soft, "Who?"

It took a moment of unblinking staring from the younger before the guy decided to come closer and whisper a name to Junmyeon's ear. And this time, Junmyeon's eyes only rounded in surprise.

"I'm thinking of confessing. Should I?" Sehun asked with a tone less droning, more hesitant. And Junmyeon could only brace himself in giving out advice that should be helpful rather than harmful, about their youngest's probable first love.

•

It was the following morning that Junmyeon was able to beat his average personal best with 20 seconds less. He was convinced that it was mostly because of the tips he had gotten from his fellow captain that after Yixing announced his time, Junmyeon automatically hugged the guy out of happiness. It was too late to realise that he should have been careful, that though his teammates would understand the gesture, other people outside his team might not. And it didn't help that he could not explain himself for doing so while in the water.

Yixing hugged him back, though, and to his surprise, even got a peck on the side of the head, a thing Junmyeon had observed Yixing had done to his team members before. It was unexpected and endearing, enough to warm Junmyeon's cheeks as his chest pounded in happiness.

During lunch, they watched as Chartreux' team sent their manager, Sean, home for his thesis. Junmyeon heard Jackson mention that Sean would be gone for two more days since he needed to stay in the mountains for it. The manager, though, was hesitant.

"Hyung, I am here. All the kids, including the captain, will behave," reassured the vice captain.

The rest of Chartreux' members gave a solemn nod, making their poor manager panic even more.

"Baekhyun, I have not been in this team for so long to be convinced that those faces are up to something good!" exclaimed Sean.

Yixing clicked his tongue and snaked an arm around Sean's shoulders. "You're worrying again too much. You think I'll let the kids do whatever they want?" he asked

"But you're the biggest kid here, captain!" reminded Chanyeol. "You have that word in Chinese, right? Like the biggest baby? Like da… da… not daddy..."

Sean, Yixing and Jackson gave out a serious shaking of their heads.

"Hyung. It's 'da-ge' and it's not the biggest baby," corrected Jackson.

"Almost," muttered Sean while Yixing elbowed him, retorting, "May I remind you that you're older."

"We're here to help out," Minho volunteered when no amount of reassurance from his own team could convince Sean to leave. Junmyeon agreed with a resolute nod.

Afternoon training only started when they have successfully sent Sean home. All of the members in Junmyeon's team had shown notable progress in their best individual time, meaning, all the sets they done and tips they learned from Chartreux' were effective. It still didn't stop Jongdae from complaining about Sehun, though, because their youngest used to be Jongdae's buddy in staying up late talking about anything, but due to the exhausting training, Sehun would usually be the first to turn in for the night.

For Chartreux, the corrections on their forms from water entry up to turning were helpful in increasing their speed as well, and Junmyeon was relieved that the other team had at least learned something from them. Chartreux not gaining anything from their two-week training was one of his worries during the first few days.

When afternoon training ended, they all agreed to help out for their dinner as opposed to leaving their managers and advisers to prepare the ingredients while Sean's and Jackson's house chefs cooked. The kitchen was full and chaotic—the two youngest from Chartreux, Jongin and Jackson were teasing Chanyeol with the lobster, and the older, being afraid of insects, considered lobsters 'sea insects' so he was terrified of them. Baekhyun would occasionally warn them, while Yixing was working on peeling some vegetables on the sink, his back on them and completely oblivious as he bantered with Soojung.

Junmyeon thought he was the only one looking, until Jongdae, who was across him in the table, dicing some onions, sighed when Yixing carefully fixed some stray hairs on Soojung's face.

A nudge to his side caught Junmyeon's attention and he made an inquiring gaze towards Minho who did it. The guy gave him a knowing smile and a warning look first, then said, "You'll hurt yourself that way."

As an answer, Junmyeon nodded and focused on his task of cutting the carrots instead.

When dinner came, Junmyeon had to deal with a different sort of being conscious which Chanyeol in the past nights had brought him. Because ever since Yixing had brought up the topic about Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's thing in one of their early morning training, the other captain had moved to sit next to Junmyeon at the dinner table, while Jackson occupied his captain's vacated seat, Sehun moved to Jackson's previous chair, and Baekhyun was now at the corner next to Yixing, where Sehun used to sit.

Baekhyun moving away to mind the three youngest should have been good news for Junmyeon, but he realised that Yixing was worse. If Baekhyun would make it a point not to leave Junmyeon's bowl empty, Yixing would make it a point to fill his already filled bowl. And sadly, Junmyeon had gotten indulgent that he could never refuse Yixing's care in the form of overfeeding. Minho chose to silently cheer for him, and not contribute to his bowl because Yixing had already gotten it covered.

"Hyung, are you okay?" asked Jongdae when Junmyeon found just wiping the table during the after dinner clean up already laborious.

He nodded, and paused to hold on to the back of his waist for support.

"You look pregnant," Sehun noted with the most serious expression which Junmyeon wanted to wipe with the wet rag he was holding. It was what infatuation made the younger—it made him dumb—but Junmyeon couldn't retort.

"Who's the dad?" came Chanyeol's curious question when he passed by them, holding two empty trash cans.

Minho took a breath in and said, "It's Yixing—"

Junmyeon's face contorted at the speed of lightning while gasps from those in the conversation came like thunder, Chanyeol's 'oh my god!' being the loudest of all.

"Did you call for me?" asked the person who shouldn't be part of their stupid talk but maybe Yixing was part of their crowd, attracted to dumb and by now wrapping an arm around Junmyeon's shoulder.

Good thing Yixing's other arm was on Minho's shoulder, too, or else Junmyeon would throw up with nervousness.

"It's you!" Jongdae pointed to the Chartreux' captain like a kid figuring out the culprit in a mystery TV show.

"It's me?" asked Yixing.

"It's him who overfed Junmyeon, was what I was trying to say," Minho immediately answered before Jongdae or anybody could answer about the P word.

Junmyeon let out a breath in relief, which Yixing still noticed because any of Junmyeon's minimal movement became big with effort.

"Are you okay?" asked the guy.

'Yes, just too full,' signed Junmyeon.

"Are you guys done there?" asked Professor Zhao while drying her hands with a towel. She was the one who washed the plates and glasses with Jongin while Professor Feng was in charge of the pots which the man washed outside with Baekhyun.

Their circle nodded and Yixing took the rag from Junmyeon's hand to wash and dry it. Minho went ahead when Baekhyun returned into the kitchen, as with Chanyeol and Jongdae who shared a room. Sehun appeared to have teleported away from the kitchen for silently leaving unannounced.

Junmyeon decided to wait for his roommate after washing his hands, as Jongin and Yixing had another round of their usual whispering to each other when the latter was rinsing the rag by the sink and the former was wiping the plates dry to be put aside. At some point, Yixing gave out a breathy chuckle during his conversation with the junior, and Jongin was cracking up, too.

When the other captain was done with his extra chore but the younger still wasn't, Junmyeon stood up to help Jongin wipe the plates. Jongin protested, but even his own captain helped out so that they could soon leave the kitchen and rest.

Yixing, while in the middle of it, signed for Junmyeon to sit down and wait. While Jongin, after witnessing their exchange, asked, "When did you learn sign language, hyung?"

It was during middle school, this was what Yixing told him when Junmyeon asked before. The other didn't elaborate so when the question was once again raised, Junmyeon paid attention.

"I used to have a classmate who is deaf during middle school. The class agreed to attend extra hours to learn sign language to help that classmate out," Yixing told the younger.

"How nice. I've been thinking of learning it, too," Jongin said, stacking the dried plates together to put it into one of the drawers.

Yixing did the same to the remaining plates and finally, their chores for the night was done.

"It's quite helpful. I'll ask my friends and let you know of any school or organization in the area that teaches it," offered Chartreux' captain to his teammate who gladly accepted and thanked him.

Junmyeon lay waiting for sleep on his bed, hand clasped on his stomach. Although it would probably take a while for him to fall asleep with how full he felt.

The door opened and closed with a whiff of menthol, and Yixing was soon in his line of vision as the guy stood next to Junmyeon's bed while towel drying his damp hair.

"Are you feeling better now?" Yixing asked.

Junmyeon nodded and moved to sit up. Cold hands helped with a muttered "Careful" from the other, making Junmyeon sign a, 'I'm not even sick.'

He signed for Yixing to sit on his bed so Junmyeon could help dry his hair while the other easily complied.

"Jongin told me I'm the father of that food baby," Yixing said in a serious tone, prompting Junmyeon's hands holding the towel to suddenly stop.

Junmyeon's cheeks started warming with embarrassment as he struggled to form coherent thoughts to counter the joke. Except his hands didn't want to cooperate either, and pink turned to crimson when he heard Yixing's next words.

"I'll try not to overdo it next time."

Yixing was straining not to laugh that he appeared smirking while saying those and that meant troublesome for Junmyeon. The joke was of course stupid, Junmyeon was so ashamed of it that he had to cover (i.e. shove) Yixing's face with the towel and flop to hide his head under his pillow.

Muffled chuckles and coaxing words followed as Junmyeon refused to budge from a pillow-on-the-head he called a fortress. Tears pooled and fell from his eyes, a mechanism when he was in an utterly embarrassing situation, while Yixing tried to pry the pillow away from him.

It was only when Yixing started to repeatedly stretch the second syllable of Junmyeon's name while calling for him that Junmyeon removed his pillow.

Yixing who had seen his face soon had panic written all over his. "I'm sorry, Junmyeon," he immediately said.

Junmyeon shook his head and Yixing's face looked like he was the one getting sick between them. His hands raised to sign, 'It was so stupid and embarrassing that I cried,' followed with a reassuring smile that made the other sigh in relief.

"That scared me," Yixing admitted, removing the towel draped on his head to wipe Junmyeon's tears.

'No more stupid jokes next time, please,' he signed.

Yixing nodded, and after making sure everything was fine between them by asking, he left Junmyeon's bed and bade him good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for another great year to the person who has always been a part of my pursuits for the past five years. 


	4. Cats are Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats brought the cormorants out of their campus to play.

The second to the last day of their two-week stay in Chartreux' Academy was reserved for the host team to bring them outside to experience a bit of the heritage and of course, more food. And although Yixing woke up early, he only swam a few laps and invited Junmyeon to join him for breakfast. The other captain reasoned that he'd be drained if he didn't conserve energy for the day's tour, a thing Junmyeon understood because the Chartreux team was made up mostly of very enthusiastic members.

Yixing decided to just make them hot cocoa since that was the only thing along with some seasonings and disposable wooden chopsticks they had found in the cabinets when they checked the pantry. When they moved to search for the mugs, they both only had perplexed looks on their faces.

"Do you happen to know where they put the wares?" the other asked and Junmyeon shook his head.

Junmyeon rechecked the cabinet where he remembered the dried wares were put before but he only found plates inside it.

"Wait here, I'll be back," he heard Yixing said who immediately left the kitchen. Junmyeon continued to look for the wares, and though it was still fruitless, he found a kettle to boil the water in in the next cabinet. 

"I thought I still had some cups left. I only have this bowl to use," said Yixing upon returning.

Junmyeon was in front of the sink, about to fill the kettle with water, when he turned to look at him.

"No need for that. The microwave is much faster," suggested the other captain as he stood next to Junmyeon to wash the bowl he brought.

Junmyeon didn't know much about ceramics but the bowl Yixing was holding looked pretty. It was a light blue one the color of the sky, although with small veins as if cracked ice creeping from the bottom towards the rim, where it remained greenish-brown. 

"Do you like this bowl?" Yixing asked, smiling until his dimple was evident when Junmyeon looked up to him in surprise.

He nodded and signed, 'It's pretty.'

"Then I'll give it to you," the other easily said and albeit Junmyeon profusely waved his hands to refuse, continued, "But we'll be using it first to make us breakfast cocoa."

'Can that be put into the microwave?' Junmyeon asked as he watched Yixing fill half of it with tap water.

"Of course. I just have to be very careful since this is the first time the bowl will be used so no surface scratches yet," Yixing said and he must have easily read the confusion and worry on Junmyeon's face so he further explained, "It just means hot water won't boil and I'll possibly get burned if I am careless."

'You're doing something really dangerous for breakfast,' signed Junmyeon who only made Yixing chuckle.

"For us, yes," the other captain returned as Junmyeon sidestepped to make way, letting Yixing deliver the bowl to the microwave. After setting the oven timer to a minute for fast water warming, Yixing turned to him. "We still have to play rock-paper-scissors on who gets to use it first, though," he told Junmyeon.

Right. They still had to decide that. Junmyeon, though, was simple so his suggestion was very simple. 'We can share in that bowl if you don't mind. I don't,' he signed.

And though his hands were relaxed that his response was easy to convey, he didn't miss how his heart picked up pace as he waited for Yixing's answer. And the thumping in his chest only got faster when Yixing smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't mind," Yixing answered, their gazes soon interrupted when the timer shut the oven off.

It took a while of giving the bowl some alone time, a bit of stirring, two packs of instant cocoa drink pouring, another round of stirring, and another circling for a minute and a half in the microwave oven for their breakfast cocoa to be ready. It was enough of a time for Junmyeon to calm down from being easily weakened by his thoughts.

Yixing had that effect on him and it had only grown in the few days they had spent together. Even the way the guy blew the bowl to cool across him on the table was enough to make Junmyeon blush and this fact was scaring him to the core.

To take his mind out of his current mental trouble, he chose to blow on their hot cocoa to help cool it down faster. And though Yixing's stirring into the bowl remained, the warm air coming from his side halted. When Junmyeon glanced at Yixing, he had a pursed smile on his face as if the drink before them brought some good memories to him.

The other captain only smiled wider when he noticed Junmyeon looking at him and soon asked, "When did you learn how to swim?"

It must be a nice memory from childhood that Yixing saw for him to momentarily be wistful, Junmyeon thought. The question directed to him brought nice childhood memories as well so he signed his story, telling Yixing that he started during middle school. The kids from the shelter were invited by the swimming instructor who was a good friend to the director to visit the local public pool. Lessons were offered for free and Junmyeon diligently attended them all, training until he was scouted to be a part of their school's swimming team. He would still come back to that local swimming pool if he had free time during weekends to help his old teacher teach swimming to kids.

'I've been very lucky to have such chances, I think,' he mused then gestured towards Yixing. 'How about you?'

"You're my swimming senior. I started during high school. Never made the cut into the basketball team due to my height so a friend recruited me to join the swimming club. Guess I loved it from there and now I'm here," Yixing said, sipping a bit from the bowl to test their drink.

"I think this is ready," he soon continued and brought the bowl before Junmyeon. "It might be still too hot for you so be careful."

Junmyeon moved to receive the bowl, his hands covering Yixing's, but the other did not let go so he was let to drink like a toddler. It didn't help that Yixing sounded like a fretting parent while he took a big gulp.

"It's not too hot, huh?" Yixing asked as Junmyeon shook his head, warm cocoa still in his mouth. "It tastes okay?" was his next question which Junmyeon immediately nodded to after swallowing. It was rich and not too sweet, just right, which Junmyeon liked.

Yixing seemed to relax after his inquiry and took a drink from the bowl as well. He was about to hold the bowl for Junmyeon again when a greeting halted his hands and caught both their attention.

Sean came in, holding a bag which smelled like warm delicious bread, and approached the table. "What are you guys having?" he asked, looking curiously between them.

"Just warm cocoa," his captain answered.

"In a bowl?" Sean curiously asked.

"We couldn't find the mugs so I got my own from the studio." Yixing shrugged and eyed the paper bag his team member was holding. "Is that bread?"

"Mhm. Stress-baked some focaccia." Sean answered, handing the paper bag to Yixing who gladly accepted them. His eyes were glued to the bowl and after excusing himself, he carefully picked it up to inspect it. "Is this a new work?" he directed towards Yixing who had picked some bread from the bag and had given them to Junmyeon.

"An old one. Remember the set I made for the town's anniversary?" Yixing answered.

Junmyeon was only watching the exchange and though it seemed his side of the table was a different world from across with higher beings appraising a quality item, his humble self was amazed by the fact that Yixing was the one who made the pretty bowl. It might be because of the warm cocoa it held, but the way Sean looked at it and carefully held it meant more than that to Junmyeon regarding the bowl's perceived value.

"Oh, yeah! That's why it looks familiar." Sean was about to return the bowl on the table until a thought stopped him. "Do you plan to sell this?"

"Nope," Yixing immediately returned with a playful smile. "I've already told Junmyeon I'll be giving that to him."

The look Sean gave Junmyeon was that of disbelief, and the suddenness of it made Junmyeon a bit conscious. "Are you serious?" Sean asked Yixing.

"Yes, I am. And no, don't even try to sweet talk Junmyeon into selling that to you." Yixing took the bowl from Sean and put it in front of Junmyeon. "It's just an ordinary bowl I made," he told him.

"How can an ordinary bowl cost at least—"

"What is that? Did you make that?" another voice came in and they watched as Soojung approached their table and sat next to Yixing.

"Both the bowl and the drink, yes, I did," answered the other as Junmyeon watched their exchange. "Did you gargle soap? Your breath smells like one," Yixing added, which had Soojung rolling her eyes and pinching him by the side. He then let out a cry and warned Soojung with a poke.

Junmyeon couldn't watch anymore and picked the bowl to finish the drink—an attempt to drown out the banter the two were having across him. And it was effective since he couldn't hear anything anymore, just his steady gulps as he looked at the cocoa drink before him until the bowl was empty.

Three pairs of eyes were looking at him the moment he put down the porcelain ware. Two pairs in horror and a pair in victory. 

"I've never met anybody who has drunk his poison cocoa," Soojung muttered, still in shock.

"I-I thought it undrinkable, too," Sean stammered as he threw glances between Junmyeon and Yixing as if there was a secret shared between them that he wasn't privy to.

"Did the bread go well with it?" Yixing asked Junmyeon and when he nodded, loud sighs were let out by the other two while Chartreux' captain's smile only grew wider.

Junmyeon signed and Yixing had to read it out loud, "'It tasted good'" which earned two groans from Sean and Soojung.

•

Morning practice still proceeded for most aside from Yixing who promised to make up for it after their day trip. Since the guests were promised a tour around a temple site, a mountain hike and lots of local food, those from Gamauji were fired up to finish the training well while those from Chartreux were infected by the positive energy of the other team.

The obvious anticipation of the two teams only got stronger when they got into the university minibus that Mr. Feng and Sean had reserved. It was a Hyundai County model painted with the strong black and gold, the art university's colours on the outside, while the interiors were upholstered seats of geometric black and yellow vinyl. Since it was a minibus, each row only had three seats. Two on the left (on the driver's side), the aisle, and a single seat next to the window to the right.

This brought a bit of discussion between the two teams on where each of them would sit. Professor Feng immediately got the single front seat opposite the driver, while the double seats behind the driver were immediately reserved for the women of the teams. The two teams agreed that roommates would be tour buddies, and since they were both vice-captains, Baekhyun and Minho volunteered to occupy the double seat behind Professor Zhao and Soojung. Junmyeon and Yixing agreed to occupy the last double seat as it was their job as captains to oversee their teams. Jackson occupied the single seat on the vice-captains' row, while behind him sat Jongin who shared the row with Chanyeol and Jongdae across him. Sehun was on Junmyeon's and Yixing's row and when the Chartreux' captain asked if the younger would like to trade seats with him so he could sit with his captain, Sehun looked at them for a while, wore his sunglasses and politely declined the offer.

"Seansean, are you okay there?" Yixing asked at the remaining double seat behind them where the manager was seated.

Sean had decided to sit with the supplies to guard them from toppling over and also volunteered to be the one to hand out the snacks just in case anybody wanted to eat in the middle of the two hour trip towards their destination.

"Hopefully I don't fall asleep because nobody will be having any snacks during the drive if I do. And that's bad for the kids," Sean said, patting the bags and cooler next to him.

"Hand me one of those just in case," Yixing hurriedly said when Professor Feng from the front had announced for them to settle because they were leaving. He received a bag full of snacks which he sat on his lap when he finally settled in his seat.

"For the food baby," the Chartreux' captain said, patting the bag lightly and grinning at Junmyeon who belatedly picked up the joke. 

The first hour in the bus was spent with sing-alongs to the radio and occasional teasing. It was mostly Chanyeol initiating it with the rest going along, but sometimes, Baekhyun would snap out from his console gaming that there were sudden seconds of silence and tamed snickers from everyone.

Jongdae shared about his competitive diving days, too. And how he still believed that the sport was the reason why he didn't grow so tall during puberty. Chanyeol was fast in comforting him, though, and told him that Jongdae was already likeable the way he was. But before the tour buddies could start being cheesy and had the lower years barfing, Jackson immediately moved the attention to Sean who had been quiet in his seat.

Sean, Yixing told Junmyeon, used to be part of the track and field during middle school. The guy was a sprinter, and it was also the reason why he was elected as the vice captain for the swimming team—he could easily catch those who decided to escape from training. As to the reason why he chose swimming, Yixing gave the floor to Sean to explain this, but when everyone who was able to look towards him did, they only found a crying manager in his seat.

Earphones worn and his attention on his phone, Sean didn't notice that most people's eyes were worriedly looking at him. Sehun handed him a handkerchief and it was only then that he looked up and noticed everybody.

"I'm sorry. Were you guys talking to me?" he asked, wiping away the tears which escaped his red rimmed eyes with his hand. He soon accepted the handkerchief Sehun offered.

"Seansean, is it a break up this time?" Yixing asked while the manager shook his head and answered, "Internal character break down."

"Ah, you especially love those," returned Chartreux' captain and veered the conversation towards the initial inquiry on Sean's reason for swimming.

"I just liked it better," was the manager's simple answer. And Junmyeon could only agree with Chanyeol who commented that only rich kids like their Seansean could say something as leisurely as that.

"Ah Junmyeon-hyung, I've told Jongdae we can make a banner for your team but he told me you don't really have a team name yet?" Chanyeol asked, half-standing from his seat as he looked back to them.

Yixing had warned him to sit properly but he still waited for an answer, so Junmyeon was left with no choice but to sign, 'No, we just use Gamauji University Swimming Team,' which Yixing interpreted for his teammate.

"I find it too long… Don't your fans have a nickname for you guys or something?" wondered Chanyeol. 

'We only have a few supporters since our team is quite small. It's changing since Sehun has joined our team, though,' Yixing continued to read Junmyeon's signing for the younger.

Jongdae agreed with a laugh. "Sehun is called by his fans the sea dragon prince!" he revealed, while Sehun on the side just loudly sighed upon hearing the nickname. 

Chanyeol who was still facing their row from his seat grinned at the younger for it, while Junmyeon watched Sehun return it with an eye roll. Ignoring the rejection, Chanyeol got back to Junmyeon and announced, "Hyung, I'll think of a nickname for your team."

Junmyeon wasn't able to sign anything back when Chanyeol returned to sitting properly, although Yixing easily filled him in, saying, "Chanyeol was the one who thought up of CATS and even sculpted small cat keychains to be given away to the supporters during meets."

'CATS is a cool name,' he signed in acknowledgement. 

"Chartreux is also a cat breed so I agree that the name is cool." Yixing smiled proudly after.

"I heard that and you're welcome, captain!" Chanyeol commented, his voice booming even though he only turned his head to the side from his seat. Jongin had jerked in his seat awake thanks to Chanyeol's noise but the latter didn't notice this and continued talking to them.

"Chartreux! Academy! Team! Swim! Do you like the sound of that, Junmyeon-hyung?" asked the giant from Chartreux in his booming voice, but Chanyeol's attention shifted when Jongin threw him his empty box of juice. He soon apologised, coaxing the younger to return to sleep.

"Xing-hyung," Jongin pouted and muttered in his annoyed sleepy face, "Chanyeol-hyung is noisy."

"Chanyeol, please don't wake your little brothers," their captain said while patting Chanyeol's arm that was spilling from his armrest. The other answered with a thumbs up and received a pointed look from Jongin who soon curled towards the window and continued napping.

Junmyeon felt the need to check up on his members after that but with the silence, Minho and Jongdae were probably asleep, too, and Sehun was silently scrolling through his phone with his earphones on.

"Peace at last, huh?" Yixing commented softly, and Junmyeon could only nod to that with a smile, opting to look at the scenery they were passing by on his left, than be caught staring more than what was necessary by his tour buddy.

•

When they arrived at the temple site, they went around once, mostly entertained by the art majors who explained the art aspect of what used to be a flourishing temple of the past. There weren't a lot of structures left, so most of what they were 'seeing' were supplied by the local team's descriptions and a load of their imagination. They also visited the site museum and Junmyeon was able to send pictures to his older brother who was also looking forward to any of his updates about the tour.

After a bit of cultural immersion, they were soon trekking up the trail of the nearby mountain. Some decided to rest after a few stops, mostly the managers and the advisers, and settled into a wooden park table with long benches under the shade. Those who decided to continue their climb promised to be back after an hour and call if there was any emergency.

Their pairs gradually lessened as they passed by stops and there was the trend between buddies that Junmyeon had noticed—those coming from Gamauji were stopping to take a snap of the scenery while those from Chartreux were done with seeing the same green for the nth time. 

"We usually go camping at least once a month as a team tradition so we're somehow acquainted with this mountain," Yixing supplied as he led the way for Junmyeon, the two of them choosing a different trail from Sehun and Jongin when they encountered a fork on the path. "Do you like camping?"

Yixing stopped to turn and look at him, waiting for Junmyeon's answer.

'I can't really say. I didn't have the chance to go to one… I remember a classmate once objected during a class activity planning using me as a reason during high school,' he signed.

"They did? What did they say?"

Junmyeon nodded. 'That it would be hard for everyone else to come help me if I got lost or something happened. I understand that that classmate was just trying to look out for me, but I wouldn't have minded if the class went camping because that was what most from the class wanted.'

"I'm thinking you were one of those perfect students during high school so I doubt you'd be causing trouble if your class pushed through with it," Yixing told him and returned to watching their path before him. "Next time let's bring both our teams camping. It will be crazy."

Junmyeon smiled at the thought. It would be mayhem especially with his pampered city boys. He'd have no problem with Jongdae since the younger was pretty much down to anything, even dirt tasting, but Minho and Sehun? He doubted they'd last a night without any of the two crying and it might just be the kind of adventure Junmyeon was willing to go through to witness. 

They soon reached a shaded stop overlooking the vast green below with a small patch of the temple site they had visited earlier. Junmyeon liked the cool, gentle wind blowing at his warmed face. Bird calls from the swaying trees were background music. Junmyeon could supply a tinkling sound effect with a bit of screen caption to that in his mind and they'd be on a nature documentary on TV.

Yixing was drinking from his bottle of water when Junmyeon turned to look at him. And the way the guy gulped his water made Junmyeon look away because he might as well have sprinted a few stops and back with the way his heart lurched at the scene. It was just a view of a sweaty guy his age drinking water and he knew that his reaction to it was the problem.

"Are you enjoying this, Junmyeon?" Yixing asked which snapped Junmyeon's attention back to the guy's face. The water bottle's spout was hovering before Yixing's lips and it took Junmyeon some agonizing seconds to fight the distraction.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that,' he signed. No, he actually had to lie and he knew he was a bad liar albeit not voicing anything much.

"You're really enjoying the view, huh?" Yixing looked in front of them and took a deep breath in, oblivious to the fact that the view Junmyeon was trying his hardest not to enjoy was different from what Yixing meant. "I like this kind of peace, too. It's one of the reasons why I don't regret going to Chartreux."

'You have regrets attending CAA?' he asked, secretly thankful and relieved that Yixing opened such a topic or else Junmyeon would have to admit to Yixing's earlier question that the view was indeed great.

Yixing looked at him for a while, looking like he was thinking about whether he would tell Junmyeon or not, until a corner of his lips quirked upward.

"Kinda?" was soon the guy's mostly playful but still inchoate answer. Junmyeon watched him walk towards the bench and sit on it, relaxed as he waited for anything from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon, on the other hand, didn't push it when he felt that Yixing would only give him an answer as vague as the initial one. He joined the other captain on the bench and silently watched the view before them.

"By the way, I will be in Seoul this coming October," Yixing started after a while. Junmyeon looked at him curiously and waited for him to continue. Then, "I usually return home for my birthday. Why don't you celebrate it with me?"

His heart skipped and his hand shook upon hearing that. Junmyeon was rarely invited to birthday parties as a kid so it must be part of the reason why he got so happy with the mere invitation.

'Is it okay?' he signed to ask.

"Of course. Unless you're busy," Yixing reassured him. "My birthday's on the 7th of October so reserve the date?"

Junmyeon immediately nodded and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He carefully marked the date on his calendar app as Yixing scooted closer to look at his phone. Thankfully, they were on the topic of birthdays and it easily reminded him of his birthday plans for next year.

'I've been thinking of bringing my older brother to Iksan for a vacation. I can try to bring him on my birthday month next year so you can celebrate with me, too,' he signed, as he watched Yixing's smile grow on his face.

"That will be great," Yixing said, the dimples on his cheeks well-defined. "May is usually a busy month for me but I'll reserve the 22nd and the weekends before and after it for you."

Junmyeon's eyes rounded as his hands moved. 'You know my birthday?' he asked.

"Yes. Sehun mentioned it one time when he asked me about—"

A ring interrupted Yixing, making them both look at each other and check their phones. Junmyeon's screen was only his lockscreen, a picture of the sea, when he pressed its power button. He turned to look at Yixing who looked at his ringing phone before answering it.

The chance was brief but Junmyeon saw the caller's ID and picture. It was a picture of both Soojung and Yixing grinning at the camera. His chest ached a bit, taking it as a reminder on what he should do with the growing feelings he had for the guy sitting next to him. Junmyeon trained his gaze on his hands instead, internally willing them to never reveal anything about that part of him to anybody.

"...Okay, we'll head there now," he heard Yixing tell Soojung on the phone and after ending the call, he turned to Junmyeon and said, "We should be going back now. Soojung is waiting for us."

Junmyeon nodded and followed Yixing when the other stood up. He paused before taking the first step, thinking about Yixing's open palm before him.

When he could only blink while still internally debating whether to accept the hand before him or not, his tour buddy had taken Junmyeon's hand and gently tugged it so they could start walking. Yixing's steps and the hand holding Junmyeon were all he could see then as he followed. Nothing else could be said about him, who from just a moment back was getting green-eyed until Yixing held his hand, was then feeling giddy that it made him feel stupid.

The feeling didn't last long, though, when after a few stops, they found Sehun waiting at the place where he and Jongin decided to rest earlier. Jongin must have gone ahead and this was confirmed when Yixing asked Sehun. The younger's face, although looking cold as usual, held dark vibes that made Sehun look like a vengeful elf under the shade of the tree.

Junmyeon was about to let go of Yixing's hand to ask Sehun if he was okay, but Sehun only looked at his and Yixing's held hands and towards him, offered his own.

"Hyung, hold my hand, too," Sehun said, his sad gaze betraying the tone of his command when Junmyeon looked at his face.

Junmyeon could only guess what had happened for his youngest teammate to be that way, but Sehun as his friend needed a silent reassurance which he could still provide. His other hand was free anyway, and should one of them slide down, then it would be the three of them tumbling down the mountain together as a memorable experience—this he jested to himself but wished that no accident would happen to them by walking hand in hand in such a situation.

"Sure," Yixing answered with a pursed smile and took Sehun's hand. He didn't wait for any of them to protest and was soon silently dragging Junmyeon and Sehun with him back towards the first stop where their other team members were waiting.

「Sehun, did something happen?」

Junmyeon took a glance to his right and watched Sehun from his seat open his phone and read from his screen. The younger was soon typing, then Junmyeon receiving a 『I confessed to the person then got the less favorable outcome 😥』

『It is fine though! Nothing to worry hyung』

「I'm sorry you have to go through that.」

『It's just the way things are. Half of the anticipated outcome』

「Let me give you a hug once we get off the bus?」

『Sure I'd appreciate that 🤗』

『Btw hyung are you okay? Yixing-hyung was holding your hand』

Upon reading the younger's message, he automatically looked at Yixing who was trying to catch some shuteye next to him. Sehun's gaze met his when he looked away, making Junmyeon type a fast reply to his teammate.

「It was nothing. I'm okay.」

『K hyung 😎』

•

A less than an hour drive from the temple site brought the two teams to Jeonju, where the CATS decided to end their tour for the day and have the team from Gamauji try out authentic Jeonju cuisines. Because, as Baekhyun worded it when they announced their plan, "One can never call himself eternally spoiled until they have eaten in Jeonju."

Junmyeon and the rest from Gamauji could easily agree. If Korean culinary tradition was concerned, Jeonju was one of the best. His team started guessing the dinner treat, mostly agreeing that it would be Jeonju bibimbap [as it was Korea's most famous]. Minho asked if they would be having choco pie while Baekhyun agreed they could add that to the itinerary for dessert since PNB Bakery was on the way.

Nobody from his team expected their would-be dinner, though, albeit Baekhyun's ceaseless thanks to their captain for allowing it to happen. And only when their short walk from the bus' parking spot brought them staring at the storefront with 'Yetchon Makgeolli' printed in black over a white illuminated sign, that it occured to Gamauji's team the kind of dinner that they would be having.

"Wow!" Minho and Jongdae chorused when it sank. Those from Chartreux gave them grins as they all waited to be seated, relieved that their plan was being received well.

Junmyeon didn't want to be the wet towel, but Makgeolli was still an alcoholic beverage and college athletes were one of the biggest binge drinkers so his worry was quite valid. He looked at the youngest from his team and Sehun only signed him a 'I'll be fine', one of the few signs Sehun learned as a form of reassurance for Junmyeon.

"Everyone's of legal drinking age so it is our adviser who suggested for you guys to try out Jeonju's makgeolli and food," Baekhyun told them and Junmyeon nodded in understanding, knowing that Sehun had turned 19 last April.

"We'll be enforcing the two bowl rule for everyone. No bargains," Yixing announced, to which everyone agreed to. Both the teams' younger members and Chanyeol were just excited to take a sip of alcohol that having the allowable amount for that night was already quite generous.

When the waiter arrived to usher them in, Junmyeon pulled Sehun aside for a bit and gave the younger a hug. It was the one he promised earlier in their chat, and Sehun had not forgotten for the younger to return it with a brief, tight squeeze.

This did not escape Minho and Jongdae, though, who were just stepping inside the makgeolli house, and more so Yixing who had waited for Junmyeon and had been watching them curiously. For his other two members to not be curious about the gesture, and before Jongdae could whine about being left out, Junmyeon gave each of his other two teammates a hug and returned to Yixing's side.

"You don't have to worry so much for your teammates," Yixing said as they headed to their table. "I'll be counting servings."

Though it wasn't really about the drinking that Junmyeon was worried about, he still smiled at the thoughtfulness of the other captain. It was not hard to rely on Yixing for a bit because time and again the other had proven his dependability.

Except that bit of unspoken reliance must already be too much because Yixing had successfully filled Junmyeon's bowl of rice with a variety of servings from all the plates he could reach once the dishes started filling their table. And all of it happened in less than thirty minutes.

'Eat well,' Yixing gestured when Junmyeon looked at him with pleading eyes, putting another cut of smoked pig's foot on the heap he had built on Junmyeon's bowl.

There was no time to dally, though, because if Yixing could do it, he was sure he could as well. And he started to reach and pick up slices from the plates before him, shocking Chanyeol who was once again seated across him with his perceived voracity but shocking Yixing more when he started piling them on Yixing's bowl.

Once content with his own heap, he signed, 'Yixing should eat well, too,' making the other captain break out in a smile and give Junmyeon a nod before digging into his bowl.

Soojung, who was seated next to Yixing on the left, also got her bowl filled by the Chartreux captain. And though it provided another one of those heart squeezing moments for Junmyeon, the gesture was easily followed by those in the table that they were suggesting and filling each other's bowls in no time.

"Ah, this looks like a scene in one of those youth sports dramas on TV!" Jongdae chimed in after Baekhyun filled his copper bowl with makgeolli from the kettle.

"This is the part where viewers are expecting some drunken confession and a kiss," Sean, who was sitting next to Jongdae, volunteered. The two seatmates cheered when Jongdae wholly agreed with the manager's scenario.

"That usually happens in the next episode," Baekhyun said and the reminder got the two sighing in agreement.

"It won't happen at all if there was no confession, hyung," Jackson refuted next to Baekhyun. 

Jongdae chortled, agreeing to Chartreux' youngest member. Then towards everyone in their table, "I wonder who has already confessed to whom so far?"

That suddenly hushed the rest who were having small chats on their own. Junmyeon followed Jongdae's gaze who fell on Soojung and Yixing to his left. The two were having a staredown with lots of goggling involved on possibly a warning to never say anything. Junmyeon returned to minding his own bowl and picking on the fried pork mixed with kimchi as Jongdae dismissed Soojung and Yixing, saying, "You two are not included."

"Thanks Jongdae," they both said at the same time, earning hoots and teases from the other members who eventually dubbed them as the 'Couple of the Night'. Junmyeon heard Soojung react with "Him?" while gesturing to Yixing who was laughing and saying, "Oh no." This banter garnered a few more laughs from the other members and maybe a forced one from Junmyeon.

Jongdae's questioning and the topic of confession was starting to die down when the guy noticed Sehun who had handed Jongdae a bowl of samgyetang since it was closer to the younger. "How about you, Hunnie?"

"You're not alone, hyung. I'm here," Sehun quietly answered as he ladled another bowl of soup, this time for Sean. 

"I almost thought it was a confession if only you weren't frowning." Jongdae cooed and half-hugged Sehun, while at the other end of the table, Chanyeol was having a hacking fit.

"Park, you don't drink makgeolli through your nose!" Baekhyun chastised and moved to request for a dry towel for his teammate. Luckily, Professor Zhao had a towel with her, and it was immediately handed to Chanyeol who had already teared up from his coughing.

While the rest were laughing, Chanyeol calmed himself down and defended, saying, "Sorry, I thought I could try—" 

Baekhyun reacted fast with a 'What?' upon hearing this but the bigger team member waved his hands to let him explain. 

"I meant, I'm still thinking about Gamauji's nickname!" Chanyeol admitted.

"Is this the makgeolli speaking?" snapped his vice captain.

Junmyeon moved his hands and Minho immediately read it and told the younger giant, "It's okay, Chanyeol. Finish your food first and be careful with the makgeolli," and added, "Gamauji is a cool name as is."

"They're great fishing birds, alright," Jongdae pitched in.

"Gamaujis are causing problems along the Han River in the past years when they flock there," muttered Sehun who was still not done refilling everyone's bowl with soup, although Junmyeon surmised that by the sound of the pot, the serving would end soon. 

"Ah," Yixing exclaimed, his gaze faraway while all the attention from their table was caught by his voice. "How about GUST?" he asked, turning to Junmyeon to get some feedback on his idea.

Chanyeol had started babbling like a baby although quite loudly and lively as he pointed towards his captain. "GAMAUJIUNIVERSITYSWIMMINGTEAM!" the guy shouted.

"What?" asked something from the other end of the table.

"GAMA! U! SWIM! TEAM! GUST!" Chanyeol repeated with so much awe that he almost jumped from his seat.

"It is what Chanyeol said," Yixing said as Junmyeon finally understood the name suggestion.

"It even sounds like a Pokémon bird-type move." Minho laughed, amused at the idea. "We should use it. A strong team such as Chartreux gave it to us anyway," his vice-captain continued and Junmyeon nodded.

'GUST is cool. I like it,' he signed towards Yixing and witnessed how the smile on Yixing's face bloomed. And the other captain's face only got pinker under the light thanks to a bowl of makgeolli.

"So how about GUTS so it matches with our CATS?" Chanyeol suggested in addition, sending Baekhyun sighing and warning the guy to stop and sit down.

Thank goodness it was just two bowls maximum of makgeolli or else their rowdy bunch would be rolling legless back to Iksan. Junmyeon returned to his heap of food while the rest settled to small conversations around him.

•

Once back in Chartreux, Yixing immediately fulfilled his promise to train after their trip. It was almost the weekend, and since Chartreux was following the 10,000 laps per week per member goal, Yixing proudly met his target that night in less than four hours. There was just the way Yixing celebrated his weekly achievement—it must be the small dance he made in the water, or the way he playfully pulled on Junmyeon's foot, or his teasing 'Are you impressed, Myeon?' with a bit of the effect from makgeolli involved—which had Junmyeon grinning and internally patting his chest to calm down with the frantic thumping.

Maybe it was as simple as Yixing smiling at him that made Junmyeon feel like he swam two laps without coming up for air. Maybe it was what liking someone like Zhang Yixing did to him, this sort of helplessness and nervousness he could be grinning and shyly chuckling at one moment and crying at the next. Maybe it was just what falling in love felt like, where the initial attraction was slowly engulfed by possession—of being possessed by and wanting to possess everything about the guy whom he had only met thirteen days ago but felt like he had known and talked to for years. And when Yixing asked him to hang out for a bit, even when Junmyeon was supposed to be sleeping by then because they needed to leave for their return trip to Seoul by seven the following morning, he easily agreed and helped Yixing out of the water.

They still ended up sitting on the poolside after Yixing rinsed and changed to his sleepwear, legs dipping into the pool as they talked about the upcoming meets and their possible line-up. It was probably one of the most unromantic topics, but it was familiar—Junmyeon could keep up with the conversation without being obvious that he had been tracing Yixing's side profile with his gaze and committing all of it to memory.

"And starting tomorrow I'll be sitting here like this after practice like how it was the way before I got used to spending this kind of my time with you," Yixing said, his words easy and cool like the water hugging their legs and Junmyeon wondered whether he could read the depth of it by trying to read Yixing's gaze on him.

He tried but it only lasted for a few seconds until his lungs complained and urged him to breathe, averting his gaze and raising his hands to do the talking instead.

'It takes at least 14 days to keep on doing something everyday to make it a habit. I am not sure whether it's a relief that we've only trained together for 12 days, but I am sure I will miss this,' Junmyeon gestured.

"I will, too. In a way that I want you to stay," admitted Yixing. "But I know it'll be too complicated so I'm choosing the simpler version and that is I want you."

Those three words said left no room to doubt for Junmyeon with the way Yixing held his gaze.

It was not as simple as how Yixing said it, Junmyeon thought to disagree. It wasn't easy, nor cool. It wasn't anything nice at all when the words tried to settle within him. All it did was hurt his chest and move his hands, signing, 'Then want me.'

Yixing was taken aback with how his tense jaw slackened a bit, his then pursed lips opening a little as his gaze never left Junmyeon. He reached out, the tips of his cold fingers lightly touching Junmyeon's cheek until he was holding the side of Junmyeon's face, a small sigh left his lips as his palm touched warmth that was Junmyeon's flushed skin.

"Can I…?" Yixing asked, his gaze a little bit unsure as if he was worried about something he would rather not ask out loud. Junmyeon didn't want to think much about whatever it might be, nodding once and leaning in closer as his answer to the other's question.

His heart thumped hard in his chest while he tried maintaining the remaining space between them—their noses almost touching, their warm breaths mingling as he also held the look that Yixing had on him—safe enough distance for Junmyeon to let Yixing decide if he really wanted him or not.

Junmyeon soon got his answer when Yixing leaned in and pressed his lips on Junmyeon's.

It was brief and cute that a smile broke on his face when he thought it ended, but the other returned, licking Junmyeon's lips that Junmyeon could only answer with opening them and tilting his head a bit to let Yixing come closer. All his thoughts were silenced as soon as their tongues touched and Yixing kissed him the way Junmyeon liked to be wanted.

Thoughts circled the drain fast as Junmyeon received and returned the want that Yixing gave him, his heart no longer a part of him with how it felt outside of his chest, beating louder than ever as if blasting each beat to his ears. It was a sweet descent with how Yixing tasted, and it was only when they broke away from the kiss that Junmyeon slowly felt the niggling danger accompanying the sweetness. But his heart was still racing, still wanting, and when Yixing pulled his hand to return to their room, Junmyeon just let him.

Doubt was absent when they both found themselves panting after hurrying back to their shared room, demur more so when Yixing locked the door behind him, and in a few strides, was kissing Junmyeon again like he did a while ago when his confession about his want still fresh. And it would remain fresh as long as Junmyeon allowed it and let the feeling of what was unspoken grow into an idea on repeat in his head.

Yixing wanted him. And if not more, Junmyeon wanted him, too.

"I will miss you," Yixing murmured as he moved to kissing Junmyeon's jaw. His lips trailed his want down and towards his neck, and caught Junmyeon's lips again as if aiming to obtain the soft moan that was let out between them. And the more Yixing touched Junmyeon with his lips, with his tongue, with his hands, with the words he whispered on Junmyeon's ear, the more Junmyeon felt certain and uncertain at the same time.

He was certain he would miss Yixing. He was certain with his want with the way his stomach coiled stronger as their kisses got deeper. And he was certain that Yixing wanted him with how many times he'd pause and ask to check on Junmyeon when he thought he was getting rough. But Yixing's reaction was only Junmyeon's reaction to the resurfaced uncertainties.

What about Soojung? What about the team if it got out? What about them two? What about Yixing?

Yixing kissed and touched him like he was the most important, but Junmyeon knew things were not like that. Outside of that small room and outside this moment, things were much different and simple. Junmyeon wanting Yixing was not simple, and so was Yixing's want. The more Junmyeon thought about it, the more he felt like drowning on what he initially thought was bliss but was actually helplessness.

Yixing wanted him and Junmyeon was stupid to convince himself that it was enough. He knew he'd want more and he'd convince himself that what he was doing was right and it would be really bad. Nothing good ever came from him being selfish. He knew he was selfish. He remembered his mother called his older brother that with so much rancor but Junmyeon thought it should be for him. He was being selfish and he should stop.

"Junmyeon?" Yixing asked worriedly, his hands gently cupping Junmyeon's face as Junmyeon found himself letting out tears and lurching sobs in the space between them. "What is happening?"

His hands which were once holding onto Yixing's neck weakly slid down, shaking as it tried to form words that the other would understand.

'I'm sorry,' he weakly signed.

"Did I do something you didn't like?"

Junmyeon shook his head, tears still free-falling from his eyes. 'I just think that this is wrong,' he admitted. Then, 'We should stop. Yixing, I'm sorry but please, let's stop.'

He didn't wait for anything nor looked at Yixing's face then. Junmyeon felt others' frustration without being told. He hurried to his bed and resumed crying, curled under the blanket. If he wasn't so stupid to enable the conversation to end up to this point where Yixing was probably freaking out with his freaking out, the night would have ended peacefully. But Junmyeon was dumb and selfish.

Dumb and selfish. Dumb. Selfish.

He repeated these in his head until his tears ran out and his breathing evened. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard a soft click of a closing door, making Junmyeon remove the blanket over his head.

Yixing's bed was empty and Junmyeon was left alone in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been months since I have last updated this story. There won't be any apologies nor excuses coming from me—it was a personal choice to prioritise my academics last year and the hardwork was rewarded greatly [I received an award from my uni early this year thanks to my GWA; twice in a row now]. Maybe this is what the kids call flexing haha or maybe my uni is just questionable for awarding a dumb person like me such.
> 
> Anyway, I hope my regular readers enjoyed this chapter. This was whipped up on the last minute because it has only been recently I got to feel certain emotions to be able to write some parts of the chapter. My editor, Noodles, is currently busy so this update is unbeta'ed (but will be edited in the future). Thanks for reading still and I hope you and your family are safe during this pandemic. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Also hoping for a stress-free enlistment to Junmyeon!


End file.
